One Boy, Ten Aliens
by Samurai Pikachu
Summary: After watching a meteor shower with his sisters, a strange watch attaches itself to his wrist with the ability to turn him into aliens. Now, he's fighting off evil from Earth and Space. Can he survive?
1. And Then There Were 21

**Hey-ho, everyone. Samurai Pikachu here. So in this story, I'm mostly going to try to follow the original Ben 10. However, there will be a few changes here and there. Mostly is Lincoln's Omnitrix will have a few changes because I wanted to use aliens that I felt represent his sisters better. And with that said, let's begin and have some fun. And I hope you enjoy it. All sources belong to the original owners and I own nothing. And now, let's begin.**

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: AND THEN THERE WERE 21**_

 _Location, Royal Oaks Michigan_

 _Time: 10:30_

Chaos was nothing new to the Loud household, as such is bound to happen when ten girls and one boy live under the roof. For this night, however, things seemed to go relatively calmly. With the announcement of a meteor shower and their parents turning in early, all the siblings decided that it would be nice to stay up late and watch the shooting stars at the local summit.

"Well, I've got to admit," said Lincoln, the only boy, "this is going to be one heck of an experience."

He looked back at his other siblings as they were spreading out blankets, talking, and laughing.

"Hey," Lola screamed at her twin Lana, "don't put my custom silk sheets on that mud puddle."

"Oh come on" the ball cap wearing twin responded with a grin. "Guys, guys, settle down. It's _star_ ting" Luan joked.

True to her words, the first few of the falling stars were coming down. All the girls and one boy immediately sat down on the spread out blankets and watched the meteor shower come down.

"So why are the stars falling? Did they not have proper foundation or something" asked Leni.

"Actually," Lisa, the youngest but smartest began, "this isn't shooting stars but meteors. The difference…" Lisa went on about meteors and what they were, but no one seemed to care. Lincoln especially didn't care. No fighting, no issues, no accusations. For now. It was just an ordinary night with no issues. Something he always was accepting of.

Oh how soon that would change.

 _High Above Earth_

While the meteor shower was a spectacle to observe to the inhabitants of Earth, if they knew what was going on way above it, they would be probably more than a little worried.

For way above the planet, two spaceships were flying. One was blue and streamlined. The other was orange and grey, much larger, and raining lasers on the smaller ship.

Inside the orange and grey ship, the crew consisted of robots of different sizes and shapes. One of them made his way on the bridge to what looked like a giant throne.

"Master Vilgax. We have the ship in reach." The person who the robot was talking to turned around, revealing a twenty-foot tall muscular creature with green skin, red eyes, and a beard of tentacles like a squid. "Good. And the cargo?"

"Almost in our grasps."

"Excellent. Fire all weapons and bring it down."

"As you wish," the drone said with a bow. A barrage of lasers soon rained down on the blue ship, nearly destroying it. As it struggled on, a small hatch popped open, dropping a strange object to the planet below.

"Sir, they've ejected the omnitrix! We are in range to intercept!"

Vilgax grinned. This was too easy for him. All he had to do was activate the tractor beams and the galaxy would be his to….

*KA-BOOM*

A violent lurch overtook the ship, sending the passengers tumbling around. "What happened?!" Vilgax bellowed as the enemy ship charged up a giant laser cannon.

"Sir. The ship's steering and shields are disabled! We can't move!"

As soon as that was said, a blast of energy was fired, tearing through the ship.

* * *

"Wow" Lincoln said, completely overtaken by the meteors. To him, it was just as amazing as fireworks. Maybe even better because they didn't scare Lilly or Leni. The last of them began to fall.

"Alright," said Lori, "meteor shower is over. Time to head back."

A few groans of disappointment came through as the siblings stood up and headed to the car.

"Wow, summer's off to a great start!" exclaimed Lynn. "Three whole months with no school" Luna said.

"Summer is to sunny for me," Lucy said in her typical monotone voice, "but maybe we'll get lucky with finding ghosts."

As they were about to get on the van, however, something caught Leni's eye. "Hey," the ditzy blonde shouted, "another falling star!"

The other siblings turned around. True to her words, a new meteor was falling through the atmosphere. "Good eye" Lincoln said. "I get dibs on the wish!" Leni said as she closed her eyes.

All the siblings complained at that. All except three. Lincoln, who was two busy admiring it, Lily, who was playing with Luan's ponytail, and Lisa, who noticed something off about the meteor.

"Um, siblings, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the meteor's trajectory path seems to be ascew."

All her siblings stared at her, not understanding a word the child prodigy said.

Lisa sighed. "Heading for us" she said.

Sure enough, the comet changed directions and fell towards the family. The siblings screamed and ran for the van. Except for Lincoln, who slipped and fell. He looked up and saw the meteor coming down like a hammer. Lincoln closed his eyes and prayed. "I promise not to fight with my sisters again, I promise to never lie, and I promise to give Lana her mattress back, just let me live!"

 _BOOM!_

Lincoln was mercifully not crushed like an insect as the meteor landed a few feet behind him. He turned around and saw the impact site. The sisters ran to their brother to see if he was still alive.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Did you see your life flash before your eyes?"

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I wished for a closer look at the meteor."

As Lincoln got up, he saw the meteor wasn't a meteor at all. It was a strange silvery object. "Woah" Lincoln said looking at it.

Sudden, the earth around the boy's feet crumbled, causing Lincoln to slide down and hit the object headfirst. A hatch opened, revealing something in it.

As he raised his head in pain, he saw the object to be a watch of some sort. The watch was grey with a green hourglass symbol on the center of a face plate.

"A watch?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln! Bring it up carefully. This could be an important scientific discovery" Lisa shouted.

Lincoln shrugged and reached out to get it. Before he could even touch it though, it leapt up and clamped itself on the boy's wrist, scaring the bajeebas out of him. "GAAHH!" He shouted as he tried to shake it off.

His sisters came down in an attempt to calm him down. "Dude, relax," Luna said, "it's just a watch. We'll help you get it off."

She then grabbed it and tugged to no effect. The other siblings joined to no avail. This continued for fifteen minutes until Lana went to the van to get a toolbox. "Ok Lincoln," the capped sister said, "let's see if a few hammers and screwdrivers can get this intergalactic timepiece off!"

* * *

 _BZZZ-ZZZZT!_

Lana stopped and looked at the buzz saw she was using. All the teeth were ground flat. She tossed it over her shoulder where it landed in a pile of other broken tools. "Yeah, it's not coming off."

Lincoln groaned and looked at the watch. Their wasn't even a scratch on the holoscreen.

"So now what" Lincoln asked, placing a hand on it.

"It is now stuck to you for the rest of your life, until you die, and maybe after that" Lucy said in her monotone voice. All her siblings stared at her in horror at that one.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly, a strange beep came from the watch. Lincoln looked down. In the center of the holoscreen, a picture appeared. Lincoln stared at it in amazement. The figure was humanoid in shape, yet didn't look like a human.

"Hey!" Leni shouted as she came closer to the watch. She wanted a better look, but accidentally slammed on the screen with her palm, causing a green flash of light to emit and envelope her brother.

Lincoln stared down at what was happening to himself in the light. His skin was cracking and turned darker, like charcoal. Yellow lines were crawling through the cracks. On his chest was the watch's symbol. When the light passed, Lincoln wasn't himself any more. Instead of a short boy with white hair and an orange shirt, he was now a seven foot tall humanoid made of fire and rocks. His feet now had two toes and his face was a rocky mask.

Lincoln took it well all things considered.

"GAHH! I'M ON FIRE!" he shouted, his voice now raspy and rough.

The other sisters started to panic. Lana grabbed a bucket of mud and threw it at her blazing brother in hopes of dousing the flames. All it did was cause Lincoln to howl in pain as he ran around like a chicken with its head chopped off.

Then, Lincoln stopped. "Wait," he said, calmer but now confused, "I'm on fire, but I don't feel it."

His sisters stopped at that. Lisa pulled off a small bit of rock from Lincoln's side. "Ow" he said. Lisa then dropped the bit into a test tube and applied some kind of liquid to it. "Intreasting," she said "your body now appearsto be made mostly of sulfur and carbon. You're now a walking furnace."

Lincoln looked down at his hands. A thought came to his mind. "He Lynn. Can you throw something in the air? I want to see if I can do something." Lynn grabbed a rock and tossed it in the air. "Go long!" she shouted. Pulling his arm back, Lincoln tossed a fireball forwards, blowing the stone to pieces.

"Woah" he said. Lana threw a pine cone next. Lincoln blew it up with another fireball. Soon, almost all the siblings were throwing things just to see their brother blow them up with ball after ball of fire. "Now that's what I call a hot shot" Luan said and got a face full of dirt thrown at her as a result. "Uh, guys," Lori said, "I hate to be The bearer of bad news, but we still have a problem."

"What's that?" Leni asked.

"Lincoln is literally now a fire monster! How are we going to explain this to mom and dad!"

Everyone stopped at that. Lincoln looked down at himself. _She's right,_ he thought, _how am I going to tell them? How am I going to live? Will I have to eat charcoal from now on? How am I going to read comic books without burning them to a crisp or even go into a room without it burning to the…_

*Beep-beep-beep-beeeep*

A red flash then enveloped the blazing boy. "Lincoln," Lynn said when the light faded, "you're back to normal!" Lincoln looked down. She was right! He was the normal white haired kid he always was.

"There's your answer" Leni said. Lincoln looked at the watch. It now had a large exclamation point. After that, it showed the pictures of the aliens again. He shuffled through the odd life forms presented. "Looks like there's ten options" he said.

Not to much of his surprise, none of his other siblings were paying attention to what he said. They were arguing about weather or not they should tell their parents about this, if Lincoln should keep it, something about the possibility of cutting the arm that had the watch off (Lisa's idea,) etc. Lincoln just looked down at his watch. _This is amazing,_ he thought, _with this, I could be a real hero. I could make things better for real! I could save lives! I could...I could...I could turn into another form to get their attention._

Shuffling through the watch, Lincoln Loud wondered what he should become next.

Back on Vilgax's ship, the squid like alien wasn't in the best of moods. He was stuck in a healing tank with half his body torn off. He also lost the item he was looking for to the planet beneath him.

Soon, one of his drones came before him. "Lord Vilgax," it spoke, "the ship's damage is to great. We can't make repairs without cutting your life support. We have to heal you first. We're sorry."

"I see" Vilgax rasped. While he sounded calm, his eyes were boiling with rage. The drone noticed this and decided to bring some good news. "However, we have located the omnitrix. It is on Earth, and has been activated. We can receive it now."

Vilgax's rage died a little bit at that. "Good. Send the recall drones. I don't care if we have to destroy the entire planet and every insignificant creature on it to get it!"

"As you wish."

The robot then pressed a button, releasing a pod down to the planet.

* * *

"But mom and dad can help!"

"Are you crazy? Could you imagine what they'll do?"

"They'll probably ship him to Area 51 or something!"

"I could give him a new arm. All I need is some lizard genes, stem cells, and his DNA."

"GUUUUUYYYYSSS!"

The sisters stopped bickering and turned to Lincoln, who turned into a new alien. This one strongly resembled a werewolf with grey fur and a black mane. He also wore an orange suit and had a grey tail. The watch was now located on a collar around his neck.

Lucy looked at that with interest. "Woah," she said monotonously, "that form is so awesome, I can almost not contain my excitement."

Leni walked up to Lincoln and began to rub his stomach. "Uhh, Leni?" Lincoln asked. "I wanted to see if your foot would shake if I rubbed your tummy" she replied. Lincoln stared with pupil-less green eyes at that. He then got to the business of why he transformed. "Ok," he said, "I know this is an odd situation for all of us, but I think for now, we should keep this a secret from our parents."

The others nodded at that. The all felt like the last thing they needed was their parents learning that their only son could now turn into aliens. "So what are you going to do?" asked Lola. Lincoln put a clawed hand to his chin and thought. "Well, I've been thinking. Maybe I could use this to be, well, a hero."

Lincoln's sisters went quiet at that comment. Then they started to laugh. Lincoln frowned at that. "Thanks for the confidence booster guys" he said sarcastically.

"Come on Lincoln," Lori said, "you? A hero? You're barely twelve years old. You clogged the toilet with a Princess Pony book. You once thought you were a bird person. And let's not forget about the time you literally ruined the family picnic!"

"Hey," Lincoln said defensively, "I really did see Bigfoot there! The park rangers just scared him away before you could see him!"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Look Lincoln. Maybe it might be for the best if you don't try to be a...HOT BISCUITS, LOOK OUT!"

Lincoln quickly turned, just to get hit by some kind of metal arm. As he regained his bearings, he saw what hit him.

Hovering above him was seven circular robots with several claws. They all set their sights on the boy and shot lasers at him, forcing him to drop on all fours and dodge with surprising speed. With a fierce howl, he lept onto a robot and began to tear it apart with his claws. He then leapt off the robot and slashed the second one to ribbons before cutting the third in half and then lacerating the forth.

In a matter of seconds, the five robots had been reduced to one. The lone robot fired lasers at the werewolf-like alien in desperation. That's when Lincoln did the unthinkable.

Opening his mouth, his mouth split into four separate parts as a loud burst of sound rang out in the form of a powerful roar. The robot blew up after three seconds of contact with the scream.

Closing his mouth, Lincoln looked around. His siblings were safe, but looking very stunned at what happened.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Luna shouted in awe. "You tore those guys to shreds faster than a sold out concert."

Lincoln smiled at that. He couldn't believe he just did that. "Not bad huh?" He said with a wolf-ish (no pun intended) smile. Luna gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "I take back the laughing. You did awesome, Blitzwolfer." Lincoln looked confused at what his rocker sister said. "Blitzwolfer?" he asked. "We can't call you Lincoln while you're an alien. Plus, I think Blitzwolfer sounds good."

"OOH! In that case, let's call the fire guy 'Heatblast,'" Leni chimed, "because he like totes blasts heat."

Lincoln thought about the names. He kind of liked the sound of them. A beeping sound came out as Blitzwolfer turned back into Lincoln. All the siblings except Lori came to congratulate their brother in what he did. After a few minutes, Lori managed to round up her siblings and get them in the van. Lincoln stared at his new watch before noticing that Lisa was carrying a part of one of the destroyed robots. "Uhh Lisa?" he asked the bispecled sister.

"Research" she answered deadpan. She then looked at the watch on his arm. "Do you still want it? I can cut off your arm and replace it."

Lincoln smiled uneasily. "Thanks, but I'm good" he said. Lisa shrugged and sat down.

* * *

The ride back was quiet. After the night, everyone was just to tired to start a conversation. It also didn't help that Lori was so distracted by her own thoughts that she ended up missing a turn and was forced to pull over and get directions at a parks department. While the 17 year old did have a good relationship with her only brother, she couldn't help but feel troubled. She wondered if the watch would be more trouble then it was worth.

 _Maybe I should tell mom and dad,_ she thought, _Lincoln's just a kid._

"Uh, Lori," said Leni, "you missed the turn again."

Lori was snapped back into reality at that. "Oh for the love of…" she hissed as she spun the van in reverse. She finally got the right turn and was finally on the highway. Something was off though. None of the other vehicles were moving. Soon, a group of people were running and screaming in the streets.

Lori started to get uneasy. She turned to where her brother was sleeping and tried to reach him when a loud, booming sound shook the earth, jolting everyone awake.

"GYAAH!" Lincoln said. The other siblings woke shouting similar noises. The sound and shaking got closer. Lana looked out the window to see what was happening.

"Guys? You might want to see this" she said fearfully. All of them got out to see what she was talking about.

Marching through the street was a giant robot with four legs, red eyes, and two giant hands with cannons in the palms. It was trampling and shooting at any civilians it came across with no remorse.

"Another one of those things!?" screamed Luna as the metal titan stomped over. It then pointed its hand at the van the Loud family were in and fired. Lori closed her eyes and braced for devastation as she heard Lily cry.

It never came.

As Lori opened her eyes, she saw the shot was intercepted by a new source. This one was a seven foot alien that appeared to be made out of pale green crystals. He was wearing an orange and blue bodysuit and had four long crystals growing out of his back.

"Lincoln?" Lori said as she snapped back to reality.

"Get the others to safety. I'll handle this" Lincoln replied, his voice sounding gruffer now. Not ones to argue (on this situation at least) his siblings scrambled out as he turned and picked up an abandoned car and threw it at the robot as if it were a javelin. The car smashed into the robot, causing it to turn to the diamond alien.

Lincoln then charged at it, just to have a semi thrown at him, crushing him underneath. Shaping one of his hands into a blade, Lincoln cut his way through the metal and climbed out of the wreckage.

"Cool" he said at the bladed hand.

He then pointed both of his hands at the mech and began to fire diamonds out of them like bullets from a machine gun. Despite them embedding in the metal hide, the did nothing to slow down the mechanical menace as it began to throw cars and shoot lasers at him. One such blast sent him flying into the air and got him grabbed as a result.

Lincoln struggled as the robot brought him to one of his huge red eyes to examine him. "Sorry," he said as he cut off the fingers and fell back to earth, "not on the first date."

He then turned to no one in particular and said "did I really just say that?"

The robot then fired a giant laser at Lincoln, but this time he was ready. Summoning crystal bolts in his feet to anchor him to the ground, he held out his hands and began to reflect the beam back. "What goes around comes around!"

The beam cut the robot in half, where the pieces fell to the ground and exploded.

Lincoln blew on his hands. The next thing he heard was the people and siblings that he saved cheering. "Alright," said Lola, "way to go L..….you dimond-headed alien!"

"No problem, small human" Lincoln responded. He then ran to a forested area of the highway and to make sure to lose anyone, raised a wall of crystals. After a few minutes, Lincoln changed back to normal and met up with his sisters.

"Dimondhead? That was the name you chose?" he asked Lola teasingly. The pageant girl blushed. "I panicked, ok" she said defensively. The rest laughed as they piled into Vanzilla. Lincoln was about to come in, when he was stopped by Lori.

"Lincoln" she said.

"Yes Lori?"

Lori smiled. "I think you' make a great hero."

Lincoln smiled back as he got in the van. He was excited. This could very well be the best summer he ever had.

* * *

"All drones were destroyed. The mission was a failure."

These were the last words said by the drone before being blown up by his master.

Vilgax was beyond angry now. He was immobile, nearly fatally injured, and failed at all stages of the plan.

"You there," he barked at another droid, "make sure all the drones work until I'm back to full health! Understand?"

The drones nodded.

Vilgax then focused his gaze on Earth. _Enjoy your victory, omnitrix welder,_ he thought, _for it will be your last._

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

A cell phone rang, waking a sleeping individual. "For the love of," the person groaned as she answered the phone, "it's one in the morning."

Answering the call, the person was about to give a caller a piece of their mind when the caller spoke first.

"Hello," it said, is this Agent Rho?"

Uhh...yes," the caller said worriedly, "why?"

"Well, for starters, it is a huge honor to talk to you. I've just started working here, and I've heard so much about you. Very happy to be talking to you."

"That's nice. Now why are you calling me?"

Huh? Oh yeah! That! Secondly is old squid-face is back."

The caller nearly dropped their phone in horror. " _Vilgax? Here?!"_

"Yep, and from what we could gather, boy is he angry. Now, I know that you're technically retired, but you also know him better than anyone else here, so if you're interested, we'd be more than happy to have you back. Have a nice night."

The caller hung up as the person collapsed on their bed. _I moved here to avoid this. To start a family. Now what?_ The poor soul thought.

 **Hoo-wheee, that was an ending. And now the questions come out. Will Lincoln be able to control his aliens? Can he keep his identity a secret? Who was the person receiving the call? All these questions and more will be answered soon. Also, besides Vilgax, the only villains who come from Ben 10 are Hex, Charmcaster, Kevin, the monster aliens, and a certain chronosapien.**

 **Have fuuuuun!**


	2. Flower Power

**Hey everyone. It's your favorite procrastinator here. Sorry if this is a little late. School stuff. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for all the likes and comments. They mean a lot to me. But you didn't come her for all that sappy stuff. You came here for all the aliens and awesomeness. And who would I be to deny you of that? So let's begin. And since I didn't include this in the first chapter, I just want to say that I own neither of the franchises. I'm sorry for not saying that originally.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: FLOWER POWER**

It was an ordinary day at the construction site. People were either digging up dirt or clearing trees and grass.

"Hey Frank!" a man shouted to his foreman as he was grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Burnie," Frank replied as he took a sip of his coffee, "how are ya?"

"Eh, same old, same old. You?"

"Same here. Did ya see the news?"

As the two were talking, a single flower popped up. It was a simple daisy-like flower with purple and gold petals. Soon, an identical one came up. And another, and another, until the patch of earth looked like a flower bed.

"Made of diamonds? Really?"

"Yeah. Saved a bunch of people on a freewa...what are those?" Frank said turning his attention to the new growth. Burnie looked at what his foreman was referring to. "I don't know. It was probably planted their by those environmentalists nut cases."

Frank groaned in disgust. "Do they ever learn?" he said as he stomped over with a shovel. As he was about to dig them up, a loud scream filled the air. A group of workers were running for their lives as they were being chased by what looked like a cross between large cats and yellow flowers. "The heck are those?" the foreman said at that.

Burnie shrugged his shoulders. "Dandelions?" he joked.

Suddenly, the patch of daisies rumbled and shook until they changed into a what looked like a giant purple boa constrictor.

The flower snake roared at the two as the "dandelions" began to tear apart equipment and attacked workers. Burnie turned to Frank worriedly.

"Frank?"

"Yes Burnie?"

"I think now would be a good time to call in some sick days!"

* * *

At the Loud residence, Lincoln was laying on his bed reading comic books before turning his attention to the audience.

"In case you came in late, let me catch you up. Last night, my sisters and I were watching a meteor shower, when a satellite containing a watch fell. The watch attached itself to my wrist, where it was discovered that it could change me into aliens, three of them my sisters decided to call Heatblast, Blitzwolfer, and Diamondhead. Now I guess I'm a hero."

As he turned a page, a pounding sound was heard at his door. Opening it, a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Wa-WOAH!" he said as Leni dragged him to Vanzilla.

"Come on! You promised to show us the rest of the aliens!" the ditzy blonde said as she dragged him downstairs. "When did I say thaAAAHH!" he said as he was thrown into Vanzilla with nine other screaming siblings. Before he could protest, Lori hit the gas and sped off.

The commotion woke up their parents, who groaned as they got up. "Why can't they show this enthusiasm on school days?" Lynn Sr said rubbing his eyes. He turned to his wife. "You ok, dear?"

"Fine. Just need some coffee" Rita replied as she stumbled downstairs. As the coffee machine began to make its brew, Rita looked at her reflection in the pot, where she saw more than tiredness.

She saw a mix a fear and anxiety.

* * *

Vanzilla pulled up at an old scrap dump. There, the siblings got out with a very confused Lincoln in tow. As they got to an area filled with old cars, they gathered around him with eager looks. "Come on bro. Show us who else you have!" Luna shouted.

Shuffling through the options, Lincoln stopped on one. "This one looks cool" he said, slamming his palm on the watch. The green light enveloped him again as his body began to change. His body got bulkier as he grew. Yellow plates overlapped his body as well.

When the light faded, Lincoln was now a ten foot alien with yellow armor and a three foot grey tail. His arms where bulky with drill slots on his forearms and giant pistons on the elbow. His head now resembled a Roman helmet with grey ears popping out. He had five clawed hands, and the watch's symbol was on his chest.

The sisters stared at this one. "Cool form" Lana said. "So what can he do?" asked Lynn.

"Hmmm. Let's see." Putting his hands to the ground, the pistons went to work, rapidly going back and forth, causing his hands to work like jackhammers as they ripped into the dirt, digging a giant hole in no time at all. Amazed, Lincoln began to dig back up and popped out. "Awesome" he said. He then turned to an abandoned pickup truck. "What are you looking at?" he said dramatically as he threw it up. He then had the pistons spin instead of pound, causing his hands to become drills as he ripped the truck to shreds on its way down.

The family cheered at the display Lincoln preformed. "Power tools and playing in the dirt? This is the best one you have!" Lana said eagerly. "Thanks Lana. Now about the name?"

The two stopped and thought about it for a few seconds until the cap wearing sister sparked up. "I got it! You can dig fast and you kind of look like an armadillo, so how about 'Armodrillo?'"

"Armodrillo? Yeah. I like it!" Armodrillo exclaimed. After digging a few more holes and smashing a few more cars, Armodrillo turned back into Lincoln. Getting into the same excitement his sisters were feeling, he shuffled through until he stopped on a bipedal alien with a shell. Selecting it, Lincoln began to change again.

He began to change again. Now he was now a mollusk like alien, a little taller then Lori, with a red shell and shell-like hood. There were two holes on each arm and a hole on each hand with the watch's symbol on his back.

"I dunno about this one," Luan said, "he looks pretty _shellfish_ if you ask me. Heh-heh."

Luan's pun was answered with a blast of water to the face, courtesy of Lincoln. "Jeez. Looks like he's _crabby_ to."

Lincoln looked at his hands. "I can shoot water from my hands," he said, hosing down a car, "and also absorb moisture from the air" he said, drawing water vapor from it, causing it to crumble a little. "How about we call it H2O-No" Luan suggested while wringing out her ponytail.

Lincoln shook his head at the name.

"Overflow?"

"No. That sounds like something a bad reboot would come up with."

"Splash-Down!"

"You get one more chance."

"Fine," Luan said annoyed now. After a few seconds, the brace-faced comedian said "I got it! Water Hazard!"

"There we go" Lincoln said. As he changed back. Now getting in the groove, Lincoln selected one without even looking and slammed his palm down.

Nothing happened.

Snapping back to reality, the white haired boy looked down. The holoscreen was now red instead of green.

"Wow," said Leni, "that alien looks a lot like Lincoln." "That is Lincoln" Lynn said, heading over to the confused boy. Grabbing his arm, she stared at it, trying to make out what was wrong. "Maybe it needs to be recharged" Lucy said. "But how? I only used it twice today, and it's been nearly eight hours since last night" Lincoln said exasperated.

Lisa awkwardly tugged her shirt collar as she got up and headed back to the car. "It's a mystery," she said, "let's head back and wait for it to recharge."

* * *

On the ride back the group decided to stop at Burpin' Burger for lunch. After placing orders, Lincoln sat at a booth and looked at the watch. _Still red,_ he thought. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice a black haired girl with a purple streak in her hair plopping down next to him.

"Hey, snowball!"

Swinging around startled, Lincoln recognized her almost immediately. "Oh, hi Tabby" he said to her. The young rocker was one of four girls his sister's set him up with for a dance after he lied that he didn't have anyone to go with. Fortunately, he managed to set things right by pairing up his friends with them, avoiding looking like he was cheating on them, but it still was an awkward moment nonetheless. "Haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" he asked.

"Eh, can't complain. Liam is ok to" she replied. "He's really nice. Although, whenever I come to his place, I learn more about farming then I want to. Did you know that most wild pigs are a result of domesticated pigs breaking lose and going feral?"

Lincoln laughed. "I may have heard that from him once, or twice, or thirty times" he responded. "Hey, where's the kid with glasses?" Tabby asked.

"Clyde? He's off on a vacation with his dads. But hopefully, he'll be back soon. I have something cool to show him."

After a few minutes of conversation, a faint rumbling was heard. "Hey, did you hear that?" Tabby asked. Lincoln went quiet. There it was. It was like a bunch of tanks were rolling up on the burger joint with unbelievable speed. It almost sounded like a…

"STAMPEDE!"

With a crash of glass and brick, a group of what appeared to be combinations of plants and animals came busting in, tearing apart booths and overturning tables. Lincoln and Tabby dove underneath their table to avoid having a chair thrown at them.

"The heck are those things?" the young rocker said in bewilderment. Lincoln looked down at his watch and smiled. It was green now. Taking advantage of the chaos, he snuck away from where he was hiding and dove behind the counter, where the staff were to busy panicking to notice. Shuffling through, he hit the watch with his palm and turned into Diamondhead.

"Alright," he said, turning one of his hands into a blade and cutting a snake-like plant in half, "it's harvesting time!"

Drawing attention to himself, the planimals ran towards him. Diamondhead shot a series of crystals at them, cutting them to shreds. A large lion like flower attempted to to leap on his back, just to get impaled on his back crystals. A scream caught his attention. Quickly turning his head, he saw a group of elephant like trees cornering Lana and Lola.

"This is unfair," Lana said, "I never ate my vegetables, so why do they want to eat me?"

Before anything could happen to them, a wall of sharp crystals skewered the plants. "You ok?" Diamondhead asked his twin siblings. Lana and Lola nodded. "We're fine" Lana said. "But your friend is about to become plant food!" screamed Lola.

Quickly turning his head, he saw Tabby getting constricted by a giant snake weed that resembled a giant snake. Grabbing it by the head, Diamondhead grunted and pulled the constrictor off before throwing it at a tiger like plant. "Hey! I know you!" Tabby said as soon as she was breathing.

Lincoln gulped at that. "Uhh, you do?" he asked panicky.

"Yeah," she said as she got up, "your that diamond guy from the freeway."

Diamondhead almost fainted with relief. "Oh yeah. That was me" he said. "What are you doing here?" the raven haired rocker asked. Going through all the possible excuses in his head of what an alien made of diamonds would be doing in a fast food joint, the best response he could come up with was "I was...getting a burger."

Before anything else could be said, a tendril slammed Diamondhead into a wall. As he tried to pull himself out, he found that he was trapped to the wall by the crystals on his back. He turned to the fourth wall to say "don't laugh." Tabby ran over to help her crystal savor pry himself out of the wall, when a voice came in.

"Typical. You care nothing about the plants that clean our air and give us oxygen, but for the useless supposedly 'precious material.'"

All heads turned to the speaker. Standing their was an odd woman with bright green skin and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a tattered green dress and a teal shawl. Her face was misshapen with crooked teeth and several scars, and her hair was the color and texture of seaweed.

"Who...what are you?" Diamondhead asked the person before him. The woman laughed sinisterly. "I am the messenger of Gia herself, Salda. And I am here to reclaim the Earth to its rightful owners. Plants predate animals by millions of years, and now it's time for us to inherit the world!"

 _Oh great,_ Diamondhead thought as he finally got off the wall, _a complete fruit cake._ Firing diamonds at her, a wall of vines sprung up to protect Salda. With a wave of her hand, the monster plants charged at the crystalline alien. Seeing the mob of plants charging at him, he turned his hands into blades and ran forwards. "Time for Burpin' Burgers to get a salad bar" he cried.

While he was fighting, the rest of the siblings ran from the ruined establishment, along with Tabby. "That woman is literally crazy!" Lori said. "Salda. Where have I heard that name" Lisa wondered. As they were running, a large bird like thing swooped down at them. "Look out!" screamed Lynn as they ducked.

Unfortunately, one member of the group wasn't fast enough.

Meanwhile, back with Lincoln, Diamondhead was throw through a counter, where he hit a deep fryer. Thinking fast, he ripped it out and dumped the contents on group of leafy foes, causing them to scream in pain as hot oil washed over them. One of them hit an appliance while writhing in pain, causing it to spark out of control. Seeing this, Salda grabbed the appliance and ripped out a gas main. "Here," she said as the other planimals ran away, "catch."

As Diamondhead caught the equipment, he started to smell the gas and panicked. "Uh-oh!" he said as Salda burrowed down and dug her way out.

Burpin' Burgers exploded in a giant ball of fire. Lincoln's sisters ran back in fear for their brother. "Lincoln!" shouted Luna with relief as she saw Diamondhead, who was covered in soot but was otherwise unharmed by the explosion. With a few beeps, the watch timed out, letting Diamondhead turn back into Lincoln. "Guys!" he said happily. He ran over to them, embracing them in a group hug.

"Are you all alright?" he asked as he pulled away from them. "We're good" Leni said. "But we have some bad news" Lucy said.

Lincoln gulped. "What's that?" he asked.

"Tabby's been kidnaped."

* * *

"Dr Alice Salda. She was once a brilliant botanist before a horrible accident broke out in the lab she was in and she mysteriously vanished" Lisa said as she looked up from her computer.

"Botanist? Does that mean she works with robots?" asked Leni. Lisa rolled her eyes. "No. They study plants" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The group were now back in Vanzilla. Lincoln was more than a little worried about what Tabby was going through. "Ok, so we know who she is. The question is why would she attack a burger joint?"

Lisa quickly scanned through the computer. "According to records," she began, "Burpin' Burgers was built on what was once a greenhouse. And she didn't just attack their. She also attacked two yogurt stores, a yoga studio, and a construction site, all of which were built where something involving plants were."

"So that's why my hot yoga sessions have been cancelled" Lori said, somewhat angrily.

"Lisa. Do you think you can find where she's hiding?" Lincoln said anxiously. Lisa typed into the computer again. After a few minutes, a ding was heard. "Good news. It appears that our flora wielding friend's army has been seen heading northeast from us."

"You heard her Lori! We've got to stop her before she turns Royal Oaks into a jungle!"

"I'm literally stepping in it" the eldest daughter said as she slammed her heel into the gas. With a screech of tires, Vanzilla headed off.

After a good thirty minutes of driving, the Louds pulled up to a large building covered in ivy. "Think this is the place?" asked Leni. "Has to be" replied Luna before turning to her white haired brother. "So what's the plan bro?"

"Well, she uses plants, so maybe Heatblast could be useful here" he responded. Slamming his palm on the screen, Lincoln changed again. He began to grow taller as his skin turned green. His feet turned into root-like appendages as several green and red petals grew on his arms and six odd holes opened on his sides. A series of red and yellow petals also grew on his face, looking like a flame. When it was over, he was now a plant like creature standing six feet tall and the watch's symbol on his chest.

"What the heck?" Lincoln said looking over at himself. Lola gagged at something. "Bleh! What's that smell?" she screamed. The other siblings joined in on the oder in disgust. "Lincoln, is that you?" asked Lori. Lincoln lifted one of his arms and sniffed his armpit. "Yeah" he said embarrassed.

"That doesn't look like Heatblast. He looks like a real _stinker"_ Luan joked before giggling. "Stinky" said Lily.

Lisa looked at the new alien. "The smell is similar to that of methane and that of the rafflesia, which attracts flies to pollinate them" she said.

Lincoln looked at her confused. "So what, I'm some kind of plant alien now?" Lisa nodded.

"Swampfire!" Lily said, hugging his leg.

Rolling his eyes, Swampfire stood up after Lisa managed to get the baby off of his leg. He then ran towards the building, preparing himself for whatever came next.

* * *

Tabby woke to a throbbing headache. She tried to rub her head, just to find that she couldn't move her arms. Snapping back to reality, she found herself heavily restrained in what appeared to be a thick vine. She struggled to no avail. After a few seconds, when it was apparent that she couldn't escape, she turned to Salda with a glare.

"Oi!" she shouted, catching the former scientist's attention. She turned to the young girl with a look commonly reserved for squashed cockroaches. "Oh, it's awake," she said with a voice full of disgust, "What do you want?" "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from this?" Tabby shouted. With a wave of her hand, Salda had the vines tighten, causing a squeal of pain from the rocker.

"What do I have to gain!? A world where there's no more pathetic, useless, wasteful humans!" she shouted as dots danced around Tabby's eyes and he face turned blue. "But don't worry. There's use for you yet. As fertilizer!"

The vines tightened like an anaconda around her. Before she could black out though, a strange gas poured through the room, causing the vines to loosen and let the black haired girl down. As she gasped for breath, she saw her savor.

Or rather, smelled him.

Turning her head towards the horrible stench, Swampfire came over and picked her up. "You all right?" the plant-like alien asked in a tough, yet slightly high, voice. Tabby nodded.

Smiling, Swampfire turned his attention to Salda. "Well now. Perhaps it's time to remove some weeds" Swampfire said. Salda grit her teeth. "I couldn't agree with you more" she responded.

With a wave of her hand, an elephant plant charged at Swampfire, ripping off one of his arms. The arm flopped on the ground, where a vine shot out of it and pulled itself back on Lincoln's shoulder. "Ok" he said surprised at that. The elephant charged again, just to get hit with a stream of fire from Swampfire.

Salda stared in terror as her pet stumbled in flames before sending more planimals at the alien. Swampfire just smiled and spray his gas at them. The planimals now turned on their former master, lunging at her. "No!" Salda said in horror as the monsters attacked her. "This isn't right! I'm the messenger of Gia! And you're nothing but an overgrown weed! A traitorous vegetabMMMMLPH!"

A wad of sticky mud splattered over her mouth, shutting her up. Meanwhile, the flaming elephant collapsed, causing the fire to spread. Seeing this, Swampfire grabbed Tabby and Salda and ran out of the building. After getting out, Swampfire set down the young rocker and picked up Salda by the collar.

"Say good night, skunk weed."

He then punched her, knocking the former scientist out. The sound of sirens from police trucks and ambulances soon filled the air. Before leaving, Tabby grabbed his arm. "Thanks love. Say, what do I call you?"

"Swampfire" he responded as he vanished into the area. Tabby smiled. _Thank you_ she thought before collapsing.

* * *

The watch timed out as Lincoln came back to the van. "So what was the new guys powers?" asked Lola. "He can shoot fire and mud, control plants, and regenerate from bad wounds" Lincoln said as he buckled in.

"Well, I'm glad this fiasco is over. I was literally scared to death" Lori said. "And Tabby?" asked Luna.

"A little shaken, but alright."

After a long drive, they Loud crew finally made it back home, where they were immediately greeted by their father. "You guys were out for a while. Where were you?" he asked. "Oh just summer stuff" Lincoln replied. "Ok. Say, are any of you interested in helping me garden tomorrow?"

"NO!" the siblings shouted before stomping upstairs and slamming the doors to their rooms, leaving a very confused Lynn Sr standing there.

"Was it something I said?" he asked his wife. Rita just shrugged.

 **Yes it was Lynn Sr. Yes it was. Well, chapter two is out and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And now the alien count is up to six, with Heatblast, Blitzwolfer, Diamondhead, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, and Swampfire. And also, no, I am not doing a harem for Lincoln. I feel that that plot is overused in LH fanfics. Next time though, Lincoln realizes what a foot to big really means. Also, how would you feel about original aliens later on in the story? Leave your opinions in the comments, and have a nice day.**


	3. Size 10

**And we're back. Now, I've read the opinions, and I can say that all of you don't want to see Lincoln use original aliens, so I won't use them. I also will be using more villains from the original series, but not as much. And to answer why I gave Lincoln two fire aliens, I'll say this. The first ten aliens were chosen with which ones I felt matched his sisters the best, and Swampfire felt like a good choice for Lily. Also, the original series did have more than its fair share of aliens with literally the same powers (XLR8 and Fasttrack, Four Arms and Humungousaur, Jetray and Astrodactyl) so why can't I? And I'm sorry for sounding a little bit like a jerk, but I've been getting a lot of comments on that. And without further ado, let's begin. I own nothing.**

 **CHAPTER 3: SIZE 10**

Vanzilla chugged down the dirt road to its next destination. Inside were all of the Loud family, with Lynn Sr going over what he wanted from the family.

"Ok kids. I don't want any issues when we get to the park" he said. "That means no arguing, no fighting, and no claiming you found monsters!" Lynn Sr adjusted the mirror to make sure Lincoln knew who he was referring to. Lincoln slumped over in embarrassment. "But I really did see Bigfoot there" he groaned. Half the family groaned, the other half rolled their eyes.

"Come on," said Rita, "You're probably going to have so much fun, you won't even think about Bigfoot."

The van soon pulled up to an unusually full parking lot and an even more unusual sight. Standing around were a large group of tents, booths, and people with cameras. Confused, the family got out to see what the commotion was all about. "Excuse me, but what's with all the commotion?" asked Rita. A man with a large beard turned around. "Haven't you heard. We're trying to find the missing link between man and primate! The legendary Bigfoot!"

"Are you insane?" asked Lynn, "there's no such thing as Bigfoot!"

"You mean like how there's no such thing as aliens?" the man replied.

"Exactly!" Lynn said smugly before quickly realising what he was referring to. "Well, maybe aliens do exist, but not Bigfoot" they jock said hurriedly. Before anyone could reply, a voice was heard on a loudspeaker. "Attention everyone! Attention everyone! All the gorilla costumes have been gathered and locked up. Now we can begin the contest to see who can get a snapshot of the sasquatch himself!"

The crowd cheered. Lynn just rolled her eyes. "What a stupid way to spend the day" she said.

"Also, just a reminder, best picture gets 50'000 dollars!"

After that, Lynn grabbed Lincoln's arm and ran off. "Come on Lincoln," she said, "we've got a bigfoot to find." Lincoln smiled and ran after her. He couldn't wait to be proven right.

Meanwhile, one of the park rangers slipped away and walked to an ATV. after a few minutes of driving, he pulled up to a black box hidden by leaves and weeds. Opening it, he pulled out an extremely modified hunting rifle. "Let the hunt begin" he said.

* * *

"Uh, Lynn. This wasn't where I last saw Bigfoot you know."

Lincoln and Lynn were now in a more swampy area of the park. Lynn just smirked and leaned against a tree. "I know, but it is where we'll see him. Or at least something who looks like him." Lincoln looked at her oddly for that comment. "What do you mean by that?" he asked his jersey wearing sibling. Lynn smiled. "I'm saying you turn into an alien, cover yourself in mud and pine needles, I take your picture, and we submit it and win 50'000 dollars."

"So you're suggesting that we cheat?" Lincoln asked flatly. Lynn shrugged. "Hey, you want to be famous, you got to bend the rules a little. Plus, if we do win, you won't be known as the crazy sibling who ruined the family picnic and caused thousands in property damage."

Lincoln thought about that. That did sound good. And maybe then he could stop the torment he got from the family picnic. Activating the watch, he began to shuffle through ugh the options. "Will Blitzwolfer do?" he asked. Lynn shook her head. "How about Armodrillo then?" "Closer, but no" Lynn replied. Shuffling through, he settled on a new alien with four limbs. "Ohh! How about this one?" he asked. Lynn looked at it and then smiled. "Now we're talking" she replied. Nodding, Lincoln activated the watch and selected the new alien.

Lincoln felt his arms growing. Thick muscles began to sprout and swell. Soon, his arms split in two, giving him four large, muscular arms.

When the sequence was over, Lincoln was now a twelve foot tall giant with four orange eyes, red skin, four giant limbs with three fingered hands, and an orange muscle shirt and torn blue jeans. The watch's symbol was now on his top-right shoulder.

"Alright!" he said with a much more gravelly voice as he flexed his mammoth sized muscles. Lynn grinned in agreement. "Now all we have to do is make sure your extra arms are hidden when we cover you, and...uh, what should we call this one?"

"Four Arms?"

"Ok. And Four Arms is the new Bigfoot."

Four Arms folded his lower arms behind him while Lynn walked off to get some mud. While she was in a thicker part of the swamp though, she smelled something off. It was like a wet dog that rolled in dead fish.

"Probably nothing" she said dismissively. As she grabbed an arms worth of mud, something was noisily stomping to her. Lynn groaned in annoyance. She figured that it was Lincoln trying to play a trick on her. With a grunt, she threw the mud at what she assumed was her brother. A loud bellow was heard as a result.

"Very funny Lincoln," she said, "now quit messing around and….."

Lynn was stopped cold as something burst to the clearing she was in. The thing was not Four Arms, but rather a twelve foot tall ape-like creature with red eyes and was covered in tan and dark brown fur. The thing glared at the sports star and stomped over, roaring in anger.

Lynn couldn't move a muscle. She was paralyzed with fear. All she could do was let out a terrified scream as she felt one of the creature's huge arms slam into her and sent her flying.

Before she could hit a nearby tree trunk though, a large red hand caught her by the collar and set her down. "You alright?" asked Four Arms. "I'm fine, but what is that thing?!" Lynn replied. "Only one thing it could be," Four Arms said as he turned his attention to the creature, "Bigfoot."

Bigfoot let out a roar and charged at the bulky red alien. Four Arms ran to meet the cryptid head on. "Let's wrestle!" he shouted as the two slammed into each other, their arms locking as the shoved for dominance. Eventually, Four Arms won the test of strength and pushed Bigfoot to the ground. While it was stunned, he grabbed him and slammed Bigfoot to the ground.

"That was for the picnic you ruined" Four Arms snarled.

Bigfoot recovered and kicked the four limbed alien in the leg, causing him to double over. As Four Arms tried to recover, the ape like creature tackled him, causing them to roll across the ground until Four Arms threw the creature off.

Bigfoot snarled as he uprooted a nearby tree and swung it at the multi-limbed alien. Four Arms caught the tree and with a mighty roar, flipped the tree over, smashing Bigfoot headfirst into the dirt. Bigfoot got back up though, looking more angry than anything, and ran towards Four Arms, slugging him across the face. Four Arms landed a powerful punch as a response to the monster's stomach. The two were knocked back a bit and then ran towards each other, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Before either could meet though, a small hole hit the ground right where they would have collided, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. Lincoln and Bigfoot stared at that before another shot grazed the creature's arm, causing it to screech and flee. Before Four Arms could do anything, a shot hit his leg, causing him to falter a little. Thanks to the excess muscle mass, it didn't hurt more than a wasp's sting, but it still provoked him. In a panic, he got back up and grabbed Lynn. With a tremendous grunt, he lept into the air to safety.

Elsewhere, deep under a bush, the man with the riffle popped out. He growled in frustration. "I should have shot it when it showed it's head" he hissed. Slinging the weapon over his shoulder, he got on his ATV and drove off after his prey.

* * *

"What just happened!?" shouted Lynn, more than a little shaken up by the events she just witnessed. Four Arms set his slightly older sister down as the watch timed out. "I'm not sure," Lincoln said, "but I think for the moment, we're safe. Also, I guess I was right about Bigfoot."

"Good for you" a voice said from behind them.

The two siblings screamed and turned around, just to find out that it was Lucy. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" asked Lynn. "I was looking for the restrooms and got lost" she replied. "So what's this talk about Bigfoot?"

After a few minutes of explaining, Lucy was finally up to speed. While a little disappointed about the two's plan to get money via cheating (or "bending the rules" as Lynn insisted) she couldn't help but feel a little impressed that they actually discovering Bigfoot and the new seventh alien on the watch. She decided to congratulate them in the most enthusiastic way she could.

"Cool story," she said flatly, "so now what?" "I'm thinking of calling it a day" Lincoln said. He was about to walk off with his younger sister when Lynn blocked their path. "Are you crazy?" she shouted, "We have a way to get 50 grand without covering you in mud, and you're just going to walk away from it?" "If it means not getting mauled or shot, then yes" the white haired boy replied to the jock. "But what about fame? Fortune? Discovery? Not being called crazy?" she rebuked. "Not worth it" Lincoln said.

Seeing as nothing else was working, she decided to go a little deeper and appeal to something else. "Lincoln," she said, causing her brother to turn around, "if you help me, I'll use my share of the winnings get you that Monster Catch video game that just came out and you really want."

Lincoln stopped after that. "You mean Monster Catch Bronze?" he asked eagerly. Lynn nodded. With new found eagerness, Lincoln quickly dialed Blitzwolfer and transformed into the wolf-like alien. He then pointed his nose to the air and began sniffing. "Alright," he said as he dropped on all fours, "I got the scent." Lynn hopped on her brother's back with a smile on her face. "You coming?" the jock asked the goth. Lucy shrugged and got on as well.

"Hold on tight girls! I don't exactly come with seatbelts." Blitzwolfer said as he tore off into the woods.

* * *

After several sharp turns, death defying leaps, and jumping from tree to tree like an acrobat, Blitzwolfer finally stopped and let his siblings wobble off, more than a little dizzy from the ride.

"Lincoln. Be a buddy and promise me you will never do that again" Lynn said as she fell to her knees. Lucy vomited after she finally got her bearings back. Blitzwolfer smiled awkwardly as he changed back. "Sorry. I got a little excited."

When Lucy had stopped vomiting, she returned to her normal stoic self. "So are you sure this is where Bigfoot is hiding?"

A faint growling came from the distance. "Must be" Lynn said, leading her siblings deeper and deeper until they came across a group of shrubs. They pushed them aside to get the shock of their lives.

Standing there was three giant ape-like creatures. One was clearly the Bigfoot they encountered earlier. The other two looked similar to the first, but with notable differences. The second had red and sand colored fur, green eyes, and a thinner body, while the third was much shorter, about the size of Lincoln, but was the same color as the first one. They sat together, making odd grunts and growls as the siblings watched in amazement. "Wow. A family" Lucy said. Lynn smiled as she pulled out her camera. "Jackpot" she said as she was about to take a picture.

 _*Cli-BANG!*_

Lynn screamed as fell back, the camera exploding in shards, causing the three siblings to scream. The sudden noises of course startled the creatures into running, where they fell into a pit.

"Lynn! Can you hear me?" Lincoln said. Lynn nodded, unable to talk with all the shock she felt. "I think we're being hunted" Lucy said. Lincoln dialed the watch. Selecting Armodrillo, he turned into the huge, yellow alien and lept into the clearing. Putting his hands to the ground, he began to make a small scale earthquake, forcing someone to fall out of a tree. "What was that for? I had the perfect shot lined up!" the man shouted. "I could ask you what you were doing, shooting at us?" Armodrillo responded.

The man got up angrily. "Very well then. I guess I can tell you that much. I am Samuel T. Ryan, best hunter on this big, blue planet, and I've been hunting for these things ever since some white haired brat found them almost a year ago" he yelled.

Armodrillo feel silent before head butting the hunter to the ground. "I remember you! You were in the news for trying kill a rare white tiger at the zoo! You're sick!" Samuel got up and pointed his rifle at the alien. "Maybe, but I'm walking out with someone's head" he responded. He then pulled the trigger, sending a spray of shots at him. The bullets ricocheted off his armor harmlessly. Armodrillo glared at Samuel.

"My turn" he growled.

He then landed a solid blow to the hunter's stomach. Samuel gasped as he fell back. Armodrillo then dug into the earth and vanished from sight. As Samuel scanned for the armadillo like creature, he failed to notice a series of tremors under his feet. Armodrillo popped out and socked him across the face before diving down in the dirt.

Meanwhile, Lynn and Lucy had gotten over the shock. "Lucy, I don't care about the picture anymore" she said, her eyes as wide as plates. "Yeah yeah. Look, I think Lincoln has the hunter taken care of, so let's focus on trying to do something helpful" Lucy said as she walked to the pit where the giant hairy creatures were. "Think you can grab my ankles?" she asked. Lynn smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Samuel was having a bad time as Armodrillo was continuously popping in and out of holes like a dolphin as he landed heavy blows on him. At one point, the yellow alien made a series of dolphin-like clicks as he popped out and slapped him with his tail. "Alright," Armodrillo announced to the hunter as he picked him up by the collar, "I guess it's not as fun when the hunter has become the..."

 _*Beep-beep-beep-beep-beeeeep*_

In a flash of green light, Armodrillo turned back into Lincoln, leaving a very confused boy holding a very confused hunter by the throat.

"Ah man," Lincoln said to the audience, "for a watch, this thing has some lousy timing."

Samuel smashed the butt of his rifle into Lincoln's head. As he collapsed, both of them heard a distinct scream of two sisters who, while having good intentions of trying to get the monsters out of the pit, failed to realize the weight difference of the three would just end up poorly, were pulled into the pit. "In hindsight, we probably should have just helped Lincoln" the goth said. "Oh gee, you think?" Lynn responded sarcastically.

The click of a rifle being cocked caught all five of the trapped group's attentions. Standing above them was an extremely angry Samuel glaring down on them. "Alright. Now that the brat is taken care of, I think I can FINALLY get this taken care of!" he shouted. Lynn stood in front of the giants. "If you want them, you'll have to get through me" she challenged the man. Samuel thought about it before aiming at her. "Very well then, you little brat" he said with a mad sadistic glee. Lynn closed her eyes and cried as the hunter relished the pain she was in mentally. "Prepare. To! DIE!" he shouted.

"I don't think so" a spooky and airy voice replied from behind. Samuel turned and fired at...nothing.

Samuel snapped back into reality at that. While distracted, the gun flew out of his hands as if pulled by an invisible rope. "What the...what's happening?" he asked, pride now replaced with fear. A strange shape materialized in front of him. This creature was as tall as he was, with a skull like face and green insect-like eyes. His slender body was wrapped in a cloak of different shades of blue and black, and his hands and feet ended with four claws.

The man backed up, just to have the creature breathe a frigid cold breath at the ground, causing him to slip and land into the pit, leaving the thing to jump after him. Before long, he was surrounded by the blue cloaked monster, the two siblings, and the three Bigfoots. "Wh...what do you want?" he asked fearfully.

"For you to take one of the options. One, you turn yourself in to the authorities and promise to never hunt anything again, or two, you become a plaything for me and the Bigfoot family. What will it be?"

Samuel was to afraid to answer.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. What? Will? It? BE!?" the alien yelled, causing his cloak to unfold suddenly, revealing it to really be four giant moth-like wings. Samuel screamed like a little girl before sobbing "the first one! The first one!" Satisfied, the moth like phantom grabbed him and threw him to the male Bigfoot, who then tossed him out like a piece of garbage. When the hunter landed, he ran off screaming. Lincoln smirked.

"Not bad, if I say so myself."

* * *

After helping the Sasquatches out and letting them run off, Lincoln then grabbed his sisters and flew off. As they were flying, Lynn spoke up.

"Lincoln?" she said. Lincoln turned his head to her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Could you say that again" teased the brother with a smug look. "Lincoln, I'm serious!" Lynn replied, "I could have gotten us killed three times today, and all for my greed. I exploited you twice. And I didn't listen to you or your warnings."

Lincoln just smiled, or at least tried to since his mouth didn't seem to open or close when he spoke, and began reassuring her. "Don't worry. The important thing is we're ok. Plus, the way you stood up to the guy was pretty cool." Lynn smiled in response to that.

"By the way," Lucy said, "this alien needs a name. I'm thinking Big Chill because he reminds me of a poem I wrote of the same name. Want to hear it?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Lucy began to recite her dreary poem. It went on for quite a while, and as she went on and on about freezing to death, Big Chill and Lynn both wondered if getting mauled by Bigfoot or shot would be a preferable alternative to listening to it.

 **Alright. Two new aliens to the mix, making the roster now as follows.**

 **Heatblast**

 **Blitzwolfer**

 **Diamondhead**

 **Armodrillo**

 **Water Hazard**

 **Swampfire**

 **Fourarms**

 **Big Chill**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, because I really worked hard on it, and I hope it was worth the wait. But next time, Lincoln is going to need to keep his wits up. He's going from a small town to the big city, with the aid of an old friend. Will he survive? I certainly hope so, or else I won't have anything to write about.**


	4. Aliens In The Big City

**Fans, friends, followers, lend me your reading eyes. I really appreciate all the support you've sent me. And before I begin, I would like to tell you something. I'm considering a Q and A chapter, but I need you to do so. You can ask either me or any of the characters anything you want. As long as it's K+ appropriate. And don't worry, I will credit you guys for any questions. And without further ado, let's see Lincoln kick rear in the big city with a fan-favorite LH character (and a personal favorite of mine.) And once again, I own nothing.**

 **CHAPTER 4: ALIENS IN THE BIG CITY**

A blue and orange streak tears down the road, sending things flying due to the sheer speed. Litter, trash cans, even a few bikes were tossed. Soon, the streak stopped, revealing it to be a velociraptor like creature with blue skin and a black helmet. He had a long tail with blue and black stripes on it, two ball like wheels on his feet, hands with three claws on them, and an orange, skin tight bodysuit.

The raptor-like alien turned to the audience and retracted a visor. "In case you're wondering what I'm doing, let me catch you up. Lola and Lucy were having an argument, which started a 'sister fight protocol.' And since it worked out so well last time, they decided to kick me out of the house. So now I'm just blowing off a little steam. This guy is called XLR8. He can run fast. And now I have a new problem. I think I ran to far and I have no idea where I am." Sure enough, he was not in a suburban area, but a big city. XLR8 shrugged. "The good news is, I just can't see this getting any worse."

The watch beeped repeatedly and he turned back into Lincoln. Lincoln groaned. "I should have said I can't see things getting any better" he said.

"Hey, Lincoln!" a friendly voice called. Lincoln turned around, and saw a Hispanic boy around Lori's age with a green jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and a belt with a wide buckle. "Bobby?" he said. Bobby smiled confused as he walked up to the white haired boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, a sister fight protocol broke out and…" Bobby cut him off. "Say no more" he said. He then grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him off. "Come with me. You can stay with me and my family for the night." Lincoln smiled and walked with him.

Meanwhile, three men were standing in an ally. "You have what we ordered?" the first man asked. The second man pulled out a briefcase and showed the contents. After examining it, the first man said "I thought I said four of them." The second man rolled his eyes in boredom. "They escaped, ok?" he said, somewhat irritated. "What difference does it make?" The first shook his head solemnly. "Watashi no okuyami" he said as he walked off. The second man turned to the third. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Roughly translated, my condolences."

* * *

Ronnie Ann woke up somewhat groggily. Living with that many family members under one roof will do that. She slowly made her way to where her family were having breakfast. The family greeted her happily. "Morning, Nini" her mother said. Ronnie groaned. "Morning mom. Morning CJ. Morning Lincoln."

She did a double take at the last part. She turned around, instantly woken up fully at that. "Lincoln?" she said. Lincoln waved. "Hey there, Nini" he said. Ronnie went wide eyed before getting a more annoyed look. "Sister fight protocol?"

"Sister fight protocol" he said sheepishly.

Ronnie got to the table somewhat upset. "That thing needs better guidelines" she said. Lincoln shrugged. "Yeah, but for now, I'm sleeping here." Ronnie smirked. "And here I thought my day would be boring. Care for a day on the town, Lame-O?" she said. Lincoln smiled. "I've got nothing better to do" he said. After breakfast, Ronnie excused herself to get changed, where she threw on her jeans and hoodie and headed out with her white haired friend.

"We'll be back in time for dinner Mom!" she yelled as she lead Lincoln out of the house for a trip to the big city.

While walking, Lincoln decided to start a conversation. "So how've you been?" he asked. Ronnie rubbed her eyelids and groaned. "Hectic," she said, "very very hectic. That, and I'm a little jealous about what's happening back at Royal Oaks. Is it true about the aliens there?"

Lincoln smiled. "Yep. Ever since this summer began, Royal Oaks has been under the care of ten alien heroes."

Ronnie looked at him confused. "I thought there were only nine of them." "Oh," Lincoln said, now a little more worried, "um, well, one of them is really small. He's kind of hard to see." Ronnie raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure about that?" she asked skeptically. Lincoln decided to change the subject. "Do you smell barbecue?" he asked. Ronnie stopped and smelled the air. "Smells more like fire if you ask me."

Suddenly, a fire truck zoomed by. Curious, Ronnie and Lincoln ran after it to see a building on fire. Despite the firemen's best efforts, they could not control the searing flames. Ronnie gasped as Lincoln ran behind dumpster and activated the watch. "Come on Water Hazard," he said, "come on Water Hazard."

With a flash of light, Lincoln found himself as Heatblast. "Heatblast! That is the opposite of what I wanted!" he yelled. Hearing the screams for help, Heatblast ran towards the burning building and kicked down a door. "I guess I'll just have to work with it" he groaned. He then began to absorb fire into his body as he ran up a flight of stairs to see a man with a lab coat and black hair. "Hey!" Heatblast shouted, catching the man's attention, "is there anyone else here." Despite the flames and the fire monster, the man smiled happily as if he just saw an old friend.

"Only three more people. You can get them if you hurry" he said. He then began to walk off. "Hey, wait" Heatblast said. The man turned around. "Don't worry about me Lincoln. I'll be fine." Heatblast turned and ran up the stairs. "Okay. If you say so…" he stopped halfway up. "Wait, did you just call me Linc…" but when he looked down, he saw that the man had disappeared.

Deciding to forget that, Heatblast ran up the stairs and came to a door where he heard screaming. Putting his hands together, he charged up a fireball and threw it, blowing the door off its hinges. Before he could step in, he felt the floor lurch underneath him. He swallowed. The building was getting less stable with every minute. He had to act fast.

Running in, he saw three very scared people staring at him in horror. "Come on" he said. The people were not moving. Heatblast groaned. "I didn't start the fire, but if you don't come, you're all barbecue." Not one to argue on that logic, they ran with him to the stairs to go down, just to see them collapse. "Oh for the love of" Heatblast said while facepalming.

With literally nowhere else to go but up, Heatblast helped the others get to the top of the building. It was lurching more violently now. Fortunately, the fire alien had a plan. Putting his hands to the stone roof, he began to discharge some of his own fire into the roof. "Ok, everyone. Stand close. I'm gonna get us off." "But...but...but" one of the people said. "Don't worry, my fire only burns what I want it to burn. Just get close."

After they did so, Heatblast raised his hands, causing the flames he made to rise up, taking the section of the roof and the people with it. Soon, all four were flying on a personal hoverboard of fire and stone. And just in time, as the building started to collapse. Heatblast then lowered the hoverboard to the ground, where he was surrounded by firemen and paramedics.

"Well how about that. We don't know how you did it, but you saved them" said a fireman.

"No problem. But how come you don't think I did it?" the fiery alien replied.

"We got a call that an electrical device exploded and caught fire to the place. We managed to get a lot out, but if it weren't for you, well" he gestured to the smoldering remains of the building. Heatblast smiled. "Hey, I'm just here to help."

He then put his hands to the ground and expelled flames down, allowing him to fly. He landed behind the dumpster where he first transformed. He then turned corner as he was transforming back. "All right! Saved the day and got out without anyone noticing. All in all, a good day."

He then bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry…" he said, but stopped as he saw who he bumped in. A rush of dread ran down him as he saw the expression of shock, fear, and awe etched on the person's face. His secret was found out. He just transformed from Heatblast back into Lincoln...in front of Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie stood there, her eyes wide and mouth agape like an alligator. Lincoln smiled sheepishly. "I can explain" he said.

Ronnie screamed and then fainted. Lincoln gulped and dragged her off. "Aww, man" he said.

* * *

Two hours worth of waking her up, trying to prevent her from screaming, and frozen yogurt, Ronnie finally calmed down enough for him to explain.

"So let me get this straight. You found an alien watch?"

"Yes"

"And instead of say, calling the cops, you decided to grab it?"

"Uh-huh"

"Where upon doing so, it permanently attached itself to your arm, and gave you the ability to turn into aliens and now you're a superhero?"

"Sounds about right"

Ronnie leaned back. "Lame-O, if I didn't see you transform, I would have you hauled off to the happy hotel in a straight jacket."

Lincoln smiled. "Aw, thanks Ronnie" he said. Ronnie laughed. "So does anyone else know about this?" Lincoln shook his head. "Only my sisters know," he replied, "and I kind of would like to keep it that way."

Ronnie smiled. "Your secret's safe with me" she replied. "Besides, even if I did tell everyone, who would believe me?" Lincoln thought it over and then agreed that she had a point. "So now what do you want to do?" the boy asked. "Duh. See those forms" the Hispanic girl replied. As Lincoln thought it over, the lights in the yogurt place they were in went out. While there was a lot of light thanks to the sun still being up, it was still pretty shocking.

"What the heck?" said Ronnie.

Then, two small things ran by. Each was one foot tall with a battery shaped body and yellow and black skin. They looked at the two kids, and then delivered an electrical shock to them, causing them to fall over jittering like they were tazed.

The two creatures then laughed and flew off. "Hey, come back here!" Lincoln yelled as he ran after them and Ronnie fallowing. The two children chased the creatures down the street, trying to catch them. Lincoln dialed his watch, trying to get Big Chill, just to get Armodrillo instead.

"Seriously?" Armodrillo said as he slowly lumbered on. Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Good job. Now we have the perfect way to make sure they get away."

But to their amazement, the two things stopped and waited for the girl and the alien to catch up before dashing off again. This continued for a while until they came across a warehouse at the edge of the city. The smaller aliens slipped through a small hole in the wall as Armodrillo dug a tunnel underneath with Ronnie holding on.

Lincoln turned back to normal as the two climbed out. "I don't get it," Ronnie said, "why would they attack us, then wait patiently for us to catch them?" Lincoln shrugged. "I don't know. So far, all I've fought were alien robots, a crazy scientist and her killer plants, Bigfoot, and a poacher. I've never fought living batteries before!"

The two walked through the halls until they came across a large room with what looked like a large fish bowl full of strange yellow streaks. When they got closer, they saw that it was full similar creatures bouncing around.

"What the heck?" Ronnie said. The two creatures that lead them began to jump up and down on the surface of the orb. "I think they want use to free them" Lincoln said. Shuffling through the watch, Lincoln checked the options. He was about to select Four Arms when Ronnie stopped him. "Whoa there Lame-O. I know you're the hero or something, but don't you think we should wait before we free these things?"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln said. "I mean that these things could be a lot of trouble. Maybe they were put in that for a reason. They could be monsters." "Maybe so," Lincoln said, "But I'm ten monsters." Ronnie looked at him weirdly. "That sounded better in my head" Lincoln replied lamely.

Suddenly, a door swung open as the lights flashed on, causing the two to find a place to hide. A group of men walked in, all wearing samurai-esque armor and carrying what looked like studded clubs. All except two. One had brown hair and was wearing a purple shirt, long black pants and a lab coat. The second had strawberry blonde hair and wore a red shirt with an odd Asian character on the back and teal cut-off shorts.

"So I miss two of those things, and the boss decides to position me here! Can you believe it?" "Well, I wouldn't have if you haven't told me thirteen times today." The man in red shrugged. "I should be in the dojo, instead, I'm down here doing who knows what because it's the least important place here."

The man in purple seemed to get offended at that comment. "Hey. This room is the power generator. Without it, none of our systems in this area would work." The man in red rolled in his eyes and pressed a button on a panel. A surge ran through the bowl, causing the creatures inside to screech in pain. Ronnie and Lincoln gasped as they saw the things writhe in pain and collapse.

Ronnie turned her friend. "Lincoln. Remember what I said about not freeing them?" "Yeah?" "I take it back. Give these jerks a lesson in pain." Lincoln dialed his watch. "It's hero time" he said. In a flash, Lincoln quite literally disappeared. Ronnie looked around in confusion. "Uh, Lincoln. Where are you?"

"Down here."

Ronnie looked down. Standing there was a five inch tall frog-like alien with wide eyes and an orange suit. Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "Is this the really small one?" she asked. He nodded. "Lisa calls him Grey Matter" he responded. "Couldn't you have turned into the four armed guy? Or the plant one? Heck, even the crab guy would have been useful." Grey Matter rolled his eyes. "Eh, I'll wing it. Although, with the speed of the light flash and sound caused by the transformation, I would highly recommend finding a new place to hide."

The sound of feet heading in their direction proved him right. Ronnie ran off as Grey Matter hid under desks and waited to sneak over to the bowl, where he began to scale it's surface, where he came across two free creatures. "You help my friend, and you help get to an outlet and charge up." The two things nodded and did so as Grey Matter climbed over to a release panel on the dome and breathed on the numbers, revealing fingerprints on few numbers. "Lets see. Six digit code. How about '2-7-2-0-0-5?'"

A ding activated, causing the hatch to open. The frog like creature smiled before going to the one on the charger. "Alright. Think you have enough to share with your friends?"

Ronnie ran as she heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Before she could turn a corner, a hand grabbed her by her hood and hauled her up. "A child? How did a child break in here?" said the man with the purple shirt. "Don't know, don't care," replied the man in red, "all that matters is that we dispose of it."

Ronnie struggled to break free. "Who are you creeps?" she asked. "I am Kenny," said the man in red, "and the nerd behind me is Ron, and we're part of the Uchu Clan." "Hey, why did you give her our names to her? Why don't you give her our addresses while you're at it" snapped Ron. Kenny chuckled. "Oh please, it's not like she'll be able to talk after we're done with her."

Before he could do anything to her, a series of screams filled the halls of the room. Kenny turned around to see the battery like creatures attacking the men. While distracted, Ronnie managed to bite his hand, causing him to scream and drop the girl. Ron growled and pulled out a halberd, swatting aside the creatures like insects. Suddenly, without warning, he screamed and collapsed as Grey Matter leapt off one and threw a punch his eye. Gray Matter then leapt to Ken and squeezed a spot on his neck, causing him to fall.

Ronnie scooped up her friend and ran off. "If we hurry, we'll only be two minutes late for dinner" the frog like alien teased. Ronnie groaned as she ran off. "I forgot about that" she said. They quickly made their way out and ran to the streets, just as Lincoln changed back to normal. "Any chance you can dial a flyer?" she asked. Lincoln looked down to see the watch was red and shook his head. His friend rolled her eyes. "I am so grounded for this" she said. "I doubt it," the boy said, "your family will probably think we just had some 'special alone time.'" Ronnie smirked. "Your probably right, Lame-O" she agreed.

* * *

Lincoln got off the bus a few blocks away from his home the next day. While a little sad to leave his friend, he was happy to get back home. "Well, that was pretty eventful, but I better get in. My sisters must be worried sick about me" he said as he opened the door.

When it was opened, however, he saw all his siblings standing their with heated glares on their faces. "Uhh, hello," he said nervously. "Lincoln," Lana spoke up, "remember yesterday when we had the sister fight protocol and kicked you out so you wouldn't interfere after the last time you did?" "Yes" he replied. "Well, when you decided to run off to the big city, Ronnie's mother called dad that you were there." "Uh-huh" Lincoln said, not sure what she was getting at.

"Well, dad wasn't to happy about that," said Luan, "because he thought we just dumped you off in the middle of a city, so he made us promise to never use it again and then grounded us for two weeks."

"Oh" Lincoln said.

"Yeah. And we aren't particularly happy about that. So we decided that if we got in trouble for something you did, you're going to be punished as well...where did he go?" asked Lucy.

Lincoln had heard enough at that point and turned into XLR8 to escape. He quickly pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Ronnie! Yeah, I'm fine. Hey listen, would your folks mind if I stayed with you guys for a little longer? How long? Oh, anywhere from two weeks to the rest of my life."

Elsewhere, Kenny and Ron were in a building, where a mysterious figure was seated on a chair. "I have a bone to pick with you two" the man said. Kenny stood up. "Look, sir, let me explain. You see…" A throwing star cut him off as he stepped back.

"Don't explain. Do you want to be a samurai? Than serve!" the man on the chair said. Kenny nodded. "You will be punished for your incompetence in the future. For now, leave my sight and give me peace." The two men nodded and left. When they were gone, the man pulled out a silvery shard of metal and frowned. _Seven more pieces_ , he thought, _only seven more and I will be free of this curse!_

 **And were done. And I'm sorry this took so long. I was having a bit of trouble. But I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be about a favorite episode of Ben 10 of mine staring a certain bounty hunter or three and maybe another glimpse of Agent Rho. And don't forget the ask chapter, where I'll answer the question you have for me or any of the other characters as long as it's A) appropriate and B) not a request for specific aliens. Anyway, have a great day!**


	5. Bounty Hunted

**Hey guys. Here's chapter five. Here, Lincoln is going to be tangoing with four dangerous bounty hunters. Will he be over his head with this? Or will he bounce back like he always does? Find out in this exciting chapter! Also, don't forget the upcoming Q and A chapter. For information on it, please examine the rules and guidelines on chapter four.**

 **CHAPTER 5: BOUNTY HUNTED**

High above Earth, in Vilgax's ship, the injured alien watched as three aliens were pointing weapons at a series of targets.

The first was a slim humanoid wearing purple and black armor with several slots on his suit and a jetpack. The second was a robotic crab like creature with golden armor and a giant claw on one arm. The third was a larger humanoid with grey armor and a helmet that completely covered his head. They all looked incredibly dangerous as they began to tear through the targets. Then, a robot lunged at the alien in the silver. Without moving, a green and black thing sprung out and landed absorbed the robot before heading back to the alien and morphing into a belt.

Vilgax grinned underneath his respirator. "I am impressed. You have proven to be the best of the best. Now for your mission. On the planet below is an individual who wields the galaxy's most powerful weapon."

"And what weapon would that be?" asked the crab like alien. "The omnitrix" Vilgax replied. An amazed gasp echoed through the room. "Retrieve it, and you shall be rewarded with enough to buy a solar system. Any questions?"

The purple one let out a series of shrieks. "The Plumbers? Only one should pose a threat to you where you're going, and she should be retired. Now go!"

After that, the one in grey pulled out a hoverboard and flew off as the other two got into ships. As he flew out, he activated a communicator inside his helmet. "Any luck with her?"' he asked. "Afraid not, Sugar. Agent Rho hasn't responded in weeks." The person nodded underneath his helmet. "Try to get in contact with her. I'll take care of the omnitrix."

* * *

Down on earth, Lincoln was now Swampfire and going through a training course his sister's made. "Ok bro," said Luna as she pulled a lever, launching a bag of sand at him, "think fast." Swampfire grinned and kicked it away with his long legs. Lana pulled another lever, sending a wave of tin cans at him. Swampfire yawned as he shot a wave of fire at them, melting them.

"Come on guys. Is that the best you can do?"

Lana pulled a new one, causing a dummy to pop out with the words "bad guy" written on it. Swampfire pulled off a few of his petals from his arms and threw them at the dummy. The moment the petals touched the ground, they turned into vines and restrained the dummy to the ground. Swampfire then turned around to punch another dummy away.

Lynn pulled up on a skateboard to see what was going on. "Huh," she said in amazement at how well he was doing, "how about that?" Lana grinned. "And you said we'd never be able to use the alien training course I made" she said to her athletic sister.

Meanwhile, Swampfire just finished with another dummy by knocking it aside. "Alright! Am I not the best?" he shouted as he flexed dramatically. "You're doing good bro" Luna said. "However," she continued, her smile fading, "don't get to overconfident and just try to muscle your way through. Might isn't always right." As she said that, a sandbag dropped down, smacking the showboating brother from behind, making him shoot a stream of fire at Lynn and Lana. The two leapt out of the way, dodging it. Lynn's skateboard, however, wasn't that lucky and was burned to a crisp.

Lynn screamed in horror as she saw her burned board before turning to Swampfire, who just turned back into Lincoln. "Uh, oops?" he said as he saw his sister's face turn as red as the red on her jersey. With a bloodcurdling shout, she ran ather brother with her hands outstretched. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" she shouted as the two other siblings held her back. Lincoln smiled uneasily at this. "I think that's enough training for one day" he said. Lana and Luna agreed. "Yeah. Just remember what I said" the third oldest said as she and Lana dragged the enraged Lynn away from him.

"I'll rip your head off and go bowling with it!"

* * *

As they were heading back, Lynn finally cooled down enough to not try to strangle her brother. She was, however, not talking to him. "Look, I'm sorry about the board. I'll get you a new one, I promise" Lincoln said to Lynn. Lynn turned to Lincoln with a very heated glare. "Lincoln, one of these days, you are going to get clobbered by someone way out of your league, and when that happens, I'll laugh my head off as they scrape what's left of you off the floor."

"Woah. That was harsh, even for you" Lana said. Lynn just growled in response. "Do you think that will happen?" Lincoln asked. "Not a chance bro," Lana said, "with that watch, there's nothing on earth that can stop you."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled underneath them began to shake. A giant claw popped out of a hole, grabbed Lincoln by the waist and threw him into a tree. The white haired boy rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see a giant golden crab-like cyborg stomping towards him. Panicking, he dialed for Big Chill and got the blue moth-like alien. Flying up, Big Chill fired a burst of icy air at the crab. The bounty hunter stumbled back as Big Chill landed in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The crustacean-like creature growled. "I am Krab. And I am here for your omnitrix." The phantom-like alien looked confused and turned to his sisters. "I think he means the watch" Luna said. "Got ya" he responded before turning to Krab. "Sorry buddy, but you can't have the...omnitrix? Wow that's a stupid name." Krab pointed one of his claws at him. "Than I'll just have to take it" he said. He swung his giant claw at Big Chill, just to have him go intangible and let the claw pass through him. Big Chill than shot a burst of cold air at Krab, freezing his legs to the ground.

Krab growled as he tried to break free, just to have Big Chill freeze him more, trapping him in a block of ice. It didn't last long though, as a burst of energy broke from the bounty hunter broke Krab out and swatted the moth alien away. "Ugh. Alright, time for a magic trick. Now you see me," Big Chill said as he turned invisible, "now you don't." Krab's eyes glowed as he scanned the area. After a few looks around, he sprayed an orange goo in an area, dousing Big Chill in orange slime and causing him to be visible.

He then charged electricity through his giant claw and began to electrocute Big Chill with no mercy. The ghostly alien wailed in agony and fell to his knees. Krab just kept the charge up until a rock hit the side of his head. Krab's head turned to see the three sisters throwing rocks at him, distracting him long enough for Big Chill to shoot a powerful gust of ice-cold wind at Krab, sending the bounty hunter flying over the trees.

Big Chill got on his knees and breathed heavily as he turned back to Lincoln. Luna, Lana, and Lynn ran over to check on him. "You alright, bro?" asked Lana. "That. Was not. Fun" he panted. Luna helped him to his feet as Lynn stared. "Why did I say get clobbered? Why didn't I say I'll get a big bag of money and not share it with you?" she said, very shaken up by what she just saw.

* * *

The siblings managed to find a spot for him to catch his breath. After he began to breathe normally, the sisters tried to assess the situation.

"Ok, we're lost and have a robotic seafood platter that Lincoln can't beat pressuring us. All in all, I'd say were in crisis" Lana said. "Oh gee, you think?" Lynn said. She then turned to her brother. "Can you walk?" she asked. Lincoln slowly got to his feet and gave her the thumbs up. "So what's the plan? I can fly up and get us home" he suggested. "To risky. That thing could spot us up there" Lynn replied. "Maybe I could turn into Armodrillo and dig under him" Lincoln said. Lana grinned broadly at that idea.

"Lincoln, that thing caught us by burrowing through the ground. It could do the same to us if we did that."

Lana frowned. "So then what?" she said. Before anything else could be said, a laser blast nearly hit the boy's arm. Lincoln yelped and turned around to see the purple suited bounty hunter pointing his wrist at them. More lasers rained down on them as the group as they took cover. Lincoln quickly shuffled through the watch and settled on Diamondhead. "Special delivery" he shouted, shooting diamonds at the hunter. The purple armored creature flew away and opened two panels on his shoulders, revealing two smaller arms holding blasters.

Four sets of lasers rained down on him. Diamondhead held his hands out deflect the blasts back, just to get hit from the behind and knocked down by Krab. "Sixsix, where were you when I needed you?" he asked. Sixsix made a series of unintelligible noises in response. "Fair enough" Krab said. Krab than grabbed Diamondhead and slammed him into the ground. "Oh great, two of these guys" he groaned. He stood up, just to get struck from the behind by Sixsix. Diamondhead fell face first in the ground and got struck by Krab's claw. The two bounty hunters took turns pummeling the crystalline alien.

This continued until Luna leapt on Sixsix and Lynn and Lana latched themselves to Krab. "What?! Get off of me, you insects!" roared Krab in anger. "Consider this a welcome to Earth!" shouted Lana as the cyborg began to thrash around.

Meanwhile, while they were fighting, the hunter in the silver armor and hoverboard flew by and grabbed him one of the crystals on his back and threw him over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Luna as it flew off. While she was distracted, Sixsix through her off into a tree. Lynn and Lana joined her soon afterwards. Sixsix then pointed one of his blasters at the falen sisters. "Oh poop" said Lana.

* * *

Lincoln woke up to find himself restrained to a tree by a strange green and black thing. As he began to struggle, a strange eye came out and examined the white-haired boy. "What the!" he said. "Other than some minor head injuries, subject appears otherwise unharmed" it said in a female sounding voice. "Good," said the helmeted hunter, "we need him alive." Lincoln growled. "You're one of those bounty hunters! Let me go!"

"I am sensing an increase in hostility from the subject. Perhaps introductions are in order" the things said. It then released Lincoln and retreated back to the bounty hunter. It then shifted into a humanoid shape as the helmeted alien retracted its helmet, revealing a head that looked almost exactly like Dimondhead's except for a different eye-color and a goatee made of crystals. Lincoln gasped.

"You're...you're me" he said amazed. "No. I am not you," the thing responded, "I am Tetrax Shard, and the Galvanic Mechamorph is called RAM." Lincoln tilted his head in confusion before getting to his feet angrly. "What have you done to my sisters!" he shouted. He was about to dial Fourarms when RAM leapt and tried to merge with the omnitrix.

The moment she tried to, a burst of green electricity burst out and shocked her. The green alien fell back as a puddle of goop before reshaping herself back to normal. "Well, the omnitrix has been temporarily disabled, but the thing already has been on long enough to lock to his DNA. Anything outside of galvan help or cutting off his arm off won't remove it."

Lincoln growled as the watch sparked. Tetrax scowled. "A planet with almost 70 billion intelligent life forms and the most powerful weapon in the galaxy falls in the hands of a child" he said. "HEY! I'm not a child" the boy said defensively. Tetrax just glared. "You choose aliens based on strength and power with no real long term strategy. And you're eleven years old. If it we don't act now, Vilgax will have an easy time getting the omnitrix."

"Vilgax? Who's he?" asked the boy. "Only the most dangerous person on galaxy. He's destroyed planet after planet, driving millions of species to extinction. And now he has his eyes set on this planet unless we get rid of the omnitrix." Lincoln looked fearful for a second before yelling back "Well, how do I know you won't give it to him?" "I saved your life and didn't take you to him like the other bounty hunters were going to, didn't I?"

Lincoln went silent at the response and looked down at his watch. Sure, he loved being a hero. Sure he loved turning into aliens. But if what Tetrax said was true, than he could be putting his entire world in danger. What should he do?

Before he could come to a decision, Krab and Sixsix showed up with his sisters bound together. "Omnitrix weider! Surrender yourself and we'll let these human live! Fail, and we shall kill them here and now!" Krab bellowed. Sixsix screeched in agreement. Lincoln went wide-eyed in horror. "They have my sisters. What do we do?" he said. Tetrax looked over and saw his hoverboard. "I have an idea, but you need to stay here and hidden. RAM and I will get the hoverboard. It's our only way off the planet. Now RAM, initiate plan Beta minor. I'll cover and try to save the hostages."

RAM nodded and began to reshape her body into a eight-foot mech and stomped over to the two hunters as Tetrax pulled out a laser pistol and shot at Sixsix. The two fought back the best they could. Krab shot a beam at RAM knocking her to one knee. RAM got back up and shot a laser at him in response

Meanwhile, Sixsix took to the skies and hid behind the sisters. "Using natives as cover? THAT'S LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!" Tetrax shouted. Sixsix just let out what sounded like laughter in response and shot him point-blank in the face. Tetrax fell back and raised a diamond spike to hit his foe from underneath, just to see him dodge and shoot back. RAM wasn't faring much better as her smaller opponent dodged a blow and set up a small disc. When she stood over it, a burst of energy came out, causing her to fall over.

Lincoln watched this in horror. Suddenly, the omnitrix beeped, indicating it was operational again. Lincoln was about to go for his heavy hitters when his hand stopped over it. Luna's and Tetrax's words buzzed through his head. He knew that muscling through this would just lead to more failure. And worse, hurt his sisters. Shuffling through, he went for his smartest alien and got him.

As Lincoln turned into Grey Matter, Tetrax was sent flying where he stood. "Hey, I told you stay put" said the diamond alien. "Sorry Tetrax, but this is my planet" Grey Matter responded. He then climbed a tree, scrambled across the branches, and hopped off where he landed on Luna's head. "Bro!" the rocker girl shouted happily. The small alien nodded and started chewing through the bindings, allowing them to escape. Grey Matter then landed on Krab. "What now?" he said in annoyance. The frog-like alien stuck one of his hands in a slot. "Come on, come on," he said, "AHA! There's that nerve cluster!" With a squeeze, Krab collapsed. Grey Matter than hopped off and landed near the disc.

"Hey Sixsix!" he shouted. The bounty hunter looked down at him. "Want to hear a joke? Why are you afraid of Seven? Because seven eight nine!" Sixsix growled and fired at the alien, where he calmly sidestepped and let the blast hit the disc.

 _Thank you for that joke, Luan_ Grey Matter thought as RAM regained composure. She then fired a barrage of lasers at Sixsix. The bounty hunter tried to escape in panic, just to have his jetpack blown up, causing him to fall and land on top of Krab, who shot a laser on reflex that hit a tree. The tree fell over and was about to land on top of Krab and Sixsix. "I hate this planet" Krab said as the tree was about to crush them.

*WAM!*

* * *

Krab and Sixsix were put in cuffs by Tetrax. The alien then turned to Lincoln and said "good work kid." "Thanks Tetrax" Lincoln replied. He then frowned. "Uh, but, about the omnitrix…" Shard held up a hand to cut him off.

"Don't. I now see that the watch is safe in your hands. But be careful. Some foes will come who are stronger than these two. Always be prepared."

"Don't worry," said Luna, "we'll make sure he's always ready." The crystal alien smiled before grabbing his hoverboard and handing it to him. "Here. It's yours." "Wow, thanks! But isn't this your only way to get off the planet?"

"Tetrax felt that it was necessary to perform selective information withholding" explained RAM. "Or in other words, he lied." She then transformed into a spaceship and opened a latch, allowing her partner to board with his prisoners. "So long, Lincoln. May we meet again" he said. The ship than took off and vanished beyond the clouds.

"He was cool" said Lana. Lincoln nodded and turned to Lynn. "Hey Lynn," he said, offering the hoverboard, "think this will make a good replacement?" Lynn looked at it happily and grabbed it. "Thank you bro!" she said as she playfully tackled him. The siblings all laughed at the display of affection. Lincoln than looked at his watch. _I wonder what else you can do?_ He thought.

Meanwhile, high above the clouds, Tetrax was placing a call to someone. "Magister Beth, it's me, Tetrax." "How was your search, sugar?" said a female voice on the other end. "I found the omnitrix, but I believe it to be safe with the person it bonded with." "Are you sure?" Beth asked. "Positive. He's young, but competent."

Beth looked at the pictures of Lincoln on the other end. Beth was a large, muscular woman with brown eyes, dark brown skin, and curly coffee colored hair. "Ok. If you say so. But if Rho finds out about this, she'll never come back."

"I disagree" said Tetrax. "If anything, this should make her more likely to rejoin the plumbers." "I hope you're right, sugar. I really do."

 **Dun-dun-dun~! Well, here it is and boy I hope it was worth the wait. Will Lincoln be ready for what comes next? Will the plumbers get the person they need? And who is Agent Rho? Find out (hopefully) soon enough. Also, don't forget to ask questions for the upcoming Q and A chapter. Just specify weather you're asking me or a character in the story. And get ready for a chapter that is guaranteed to be lucky!**


	6. Lucky Leni

**CHAPTER 6: LUCKY LENI**

 **Oh yeah! Bet you didn't see that coming. Our ditzy and lovable Leni Loud being Lucky Girl. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget the upcoming Q and A chapter. Have a great day, and all characters belong to their rightful franchises.**

"And to your left, you'll see the Charms of Bezel. Rumored to have been made by an extremely powerful wizard, these were said to grant several different powers, from longevity to pyrokenisis."

Lincoln groaned in boredom as the museum guide lead them to a case with several stone amulets in them. "Remind me why I'm here?" he asked.

"Because tonight is the grand opening of the mystical magic exhibit and Lucy was, like, totally sick, so she asked you to go to it for her, and then you refused, so she gave you the big sad eyes, so you said yes" said Leni. Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Ok, but why are you here?" he asked his second oldest sister. "Oh, because the gift shop sells the cutest accessories" Leni said cheerfully. Lincoln chuckled a little at that quote.

Suddenly, the lights went off, leaving everyone in darkness. A few screams of fear came out from the crowd. Leni stumbled back and fell over her little brother. "Oof! Sorry Linky" she said. Then, a flash of light came through, illuminating an area where a man stood. The man looked very creepy, with a hooded cloak and a tattoo of a skull on his face, making it look like his face had no skin. In one hand, he held a staff and wore an amulet similar to the ones in the display case.

"What the...who are you?" said the guide fearfully. "I am Hex. Now get out of my way." Hex then raised his staff and pointed it at the guide, a golden aura surrounding her. With a wave of the staff, he threw her aside like a ball, where she hit a display case. Lincoln and Leni gasped in awe at that. "Leni, think you can stand in front of me for a minute?" Lincoln asked. Confused by the question, Leni did as her brother asked regardless as he dialed the omnitrix. "It's hero time" he said as he dialed up Water Hazard.

Hex ripped of the glass case off and threw it aside. He grabbed one of the amulets when Water Hazard landed in front of him. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to take things that aren't yours?" the shellfish-like alien asked. Hex growled and pointed the amulet at him, shooting a burst of fire at the crustacean. Water Hazard responded by shooting a torrent of water at the flames, causing them to die out.

"The circus is over. Let me help you wash off your makeup" Water Hazard snarked as he shot another jet of water at Hex. Hex barely dodged, but the water hit the amulet he was wearing, knocking it off. Hex went wide eyed as he scrambled for it, just to get hit from behind by his opponent. "You aggravating crab" he growled as he fired a golden beam from his staff. Water Hazard dodged the beam and put his arms up. He then began to rotate them them while firing water, creating a whirlpool of sorts.

"You look thirsty. How about a nice drink of some ice cold water?"

Hazard then threw the water tornado at Hex, causing him to spin out of control. Water Hazard finished him off by punching Hex in the stomach, winding him. He then grabbed the amulet he lost and held it up triumphantly as cameras flashed and took his picture. Leni frowned a little at that.

While they were distracted, Hex slowly made his way to the case. "Now I have six. And he has the best one. This could be difficult" he said as he switched the amulets for a few fakes he had in his pouch.

* * *

Lori came by to pick up the two. "So how was it?" she asked. "Eh, the usual" Lincoln said as he examined the amulet. Since it wasn't one stolen from the museum, he decided to keep it. As he looked up from the thing, he noticed Leni staring out the window. "Everything ok, Leni?" Leni turned to her brother. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Linky. It's just that, well...I'm jealous of you."

Lincoln looked shocked at that comment. Leni was many things. Ditzy, gullible, easily distracted, but jealous wasn't usually one of those things. "Remember the night you got the Omni-thingy? I wished for a closer look at the meteor that had it, and you ended up with it. Now, your like, a hero and I'm just plain old dumb Leni" she explained. "You're not dumb" Lincoln reassured. "Look me in the eye and say that" Leni responded.

Lincoln went quiet. "Uhh….HEY! You know what? Since you didn't get to go to the gift shop, how about you have this?" he said, holding the amulet out for her. Leni looked at it for what it was. An odd thing she never saw before. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Come on. Take it."

Leni smiled as she held it. It was a nice gesture from her brother. Shame it didn't really go with what she was wearing. "By the way guys," said Lori, "dad said we had to pick up dinner tonight. Hope you don't mind Silver Duck Chinese food." Leni's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are you kidding? That's like, totes my favorite place!" she said happily.

As they stopped at the restaurant though, Lincoln slipped on a banana peel and fell on his back as Lori ripped her pants as she tried to get out of the car. They decided to send Leni to get the food after the issues that fell over them. "So the all amazing hero can't recover from a fall on his back?" Lori remarked. "You're excuse was ripped pants" Lincoln replied. Soon, Leni came back with all the food. "Now, did you pay them the right amount?" Lori asked. Leni smiled broadly. "Nope!" she said. Lincoln and Lori looked horrified at that.

"Because I was the 1000th customer and they like totes gave it for free" she said. The other two siblings breathed a sigh of relief. "Leni, that's nice to hear, but never use phrase something like that again." Lori was about to start Vanzilla when the van stalled. She tried again to no success. "Oh for the love of...Lincoln! Think you can turn into Grey Matter and see what's wrong?" she asked. "One Grey Matter coming up" Lincoln said as he dialed the omnitrix, slammed his palm down…and got Diamondhead.

"Aww, man. Dad's going to kill me for ruining the seats" he said as his back crystals shredded the worn leather. "Can I try?" asked the second oldest sister. Lori groaned and banged her head on the steering wheel. "Knock yourself out" she said. Switching seats, Leni started up the car. The engine roared to life as she drove back to the house. "Wow Leni," said Diamondhead as he turned back into Lincoln, "you're doing amazing on the road." Leni smiled as she pull up into the driveway and opened her door. Before she could reply, she heard a loud thump as someone wearing a ski mask and carrying a duffle bag full of money ran into it.

"Oh...geez...man that hurt!" he said as a police car pulled up. Two cops came out and grabbed the crook. "Nice try Frank," said one of the officers before turning to Leni, "and thanks miss." "Aww, I just got lucky" Leni replied as they walked off. Leni felt amazing all the sudden, like nothing could stop her. She got free food, drove home perfectly, and stopped a thief. _Is this what Linky feels like when he goes alien? I feel…_

"Hey, lucky girl! You coming?"

"Oh, coming!" she replied. She stopped at the door. _Lucky Girl? Nice sound._

* * *

The next day, Lincoln felt immense pressure on his chest. It was like someone was sitting on him. Someone wearing tropical deodorant and cinnamon perfume. When he opened his eyes, he saw a person wearing a black cat-like mask staring back at him. "GYAAH!" he shouted in shock. "Morning Linky!" the person said happily. "Leni? What's with the get up?" he asked. "Like it? I made it last night." Leni stood back, revealing her to be wearing a black outfit with a dark purple sash, black gloves and shoes, and the amulet dangling from her neck. "By yourself? I'm impressed."

"Thank you" Leni said. She spun dramatically. "Call me...LUCKY GIRL!" Lincoln looked confused. "Uh, can I ask question? What's happening?" he asked. "Oh, well, remember last night with the crook?" Leni asked. Lincoln nodded. "Well, I was thinking and I decided that…" Lincoln raised an eyebrow as she paused. "I WANT TO BE A HERO!" she shouted, causing Lincoln to fall out of his bed. "GYA...huh? You want to be a hero because you got lucky and stopped one criminal by accident?" he said. Leni smiled broadly and nodded. The white haired boy looked down at his watch. "Well, the reason why I'm a hero is because you and the other sisters said I could, so why not?"

Leni squeed and hugged her brother. "Thanks Linky. Now come on. I need to train" she said while dragging him off. While doing so, she accidentally stepped on a sleeping Charles's tail, causing him to yip and run into the twin's room. "No Charles, don't eat that!" shouted Lola as the sound of shedding and barking was heard. The noise woke up Lucy, who upon walking out of her room, saw Leni and gasped in horror.

"The amulet of luck" she said. She then sneezed. "I hate this cold."

Leni and Lincoln soon arrived at the park. Lincoln dialed the omnitrix. "Alright, you're new to this, so I'll start off with someone not to challenging" he said as he turned into Blitzwolfer. Leni smiled and put her fists up. Blitzwolfer was about let out a sonic howl when a bug flew down his throat, causing him to choke. Leni kicked him in the chest, knocking him back a little, where he tripped over a root and fell down.

When he landed, he spat out the bug, along with with a loud howl that caused a car to spin out of control and hit a telephone poll, knocking it down where it hit a hot dog cart, causing it to explode in fire that spread over the park.

The siblings looked at the destruction that they accidentally caused in horror. "New lesson," said Blitzwolfer as he ran off on all fours, "save the people." Leni ran off with him to the disaster area. Leni came over to the man in the car and grabbed the door handle. Luckily for her, the car door was unlocked and as she opened it, a piece of glass fell off and cut the seatbelt, allowing her to save the driver pretty quickly. After dragging him to a safe distance, she then ran to Blitzwolfer to aid him. Blitzwolfer was carrying two people before he slipped on a glob of mustard that was left from the cart and fell.

"You ok, Linky?" asked Leni as she helped her brother up. "Yeah," he said, "I'm just having an off day." Suddenly, a familiar beeping sound came and Blitzwolfer turned back into Lincoln. "A really off day" he said. Leni looked around before noticing a fire hydrant on the corner. "Don't worry Linky. Lucky Girl is totes on it!" Grabbing a handle from the broken cart, she ran up to the hydrant and hit one of the nozzles on it. In an extraordinary stroke of luck, it came off, spraying a jet of water at the fire. In a few seconds, the flames died out. A group of people saw the event and watched in amazement. "My word," said a woman, "that was incredible!"

"She saved my life" said the driver of the truck.

"What luck!"

"What a hero!"

Cameras flashed as Leni smiled and posed. Lincoln sighed. _At least the people got out safe_ , he thought as he leaned against a tree...before a beehive fell down, causing a swarm of bees to come out and chase Lincoln angrily.

* * *

"Oh, those are some nasty stings you got there bro."

Lincoln winced as Luna dabbed the areas he was stung with rubbing alcohol. Lincoln winced as the stinging alcohol was rubbed over his wounds. "Owowowow. Man, that was rough experience. First, I start a fire, then I fail to help anyone, my watch timed out at the worst possible time, and finally I get stung by bees with anger management issues." Luna dabbed a few more areas, causing more wincing. "If it makes you feel better, none of us have been doing so well here. Ever since Lucky Girl showed, it's been one disaster after another."

"Really?" Lincoln asked. Luna nodded. "First my strings caught on fire, then Luan caught her braces stuck in the screen doors, Dad got Vanzilla reposesed, and as for Lori, well, I'd rather not talk about what happened there. Mom left to see an old friend, but I think she just didn't want to be in the chaos. I can't blame her." Lincoln shuddered. "So what's causing this?" he asked.

"The amulet *achoo* of luck."

Lincoln and Luna turned around to see a sniffling Lucy standing there. "I hate this cold" she said. "What's the amulet of luck?" asked Luna. "The thing that Leni is wearing around her neck. As long as she wears it, she will possess extraordinary luck. But there's a catch to it."

"What's the catch?" asked Lincoln.

"In order to achieve balance in the universe," Lucy explained, "it takes everyone around the welder's luck, leaving them to suffer horrible bad luck." Lincoln and Luna looked at Lucy skeptically. "Are you sure about that?" asked Luna. "Lori!" Lucy shouted. Lori came in. Half of her head was shaved bald, and what hair remained was bright green. Her clothes were tattered like she was ran against a cheese grater and she had several wasp stings were on her arms and legs. "What do you want?" she grumbled. "You to prove a point" Lucy replied flatly. Lori groaned before slowly shuffling off.

"Fair point" said Luna. "So now what?" asked Lincoln. "The only thing we can do. We have to destroy it" the gothic sister said. "Once the amulet is destroyed, everything should go back to normal." Lincoln and Luna looked at each other for a second. "Are you sure about that? I mean, Leni likes being a hero" Lincoln said. "The only way" Lucy said. "But…" "The. Only. Way."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright. So who's going to break the news to her?" The other two siblings exchanged looks. Before anything could be said, the wall was blasted down, startling the three. Hovering in front of them was Hex. "Hey, isn't that the guy who tried to rob the museum?" Luna said. Lincoln nodded as he dialed the omnitrix. "How did you get out of jail? And why are you here?" the teen rocker asked. "Please, with my magic, escape was easy. As for why I'm here, well, I've come for the amulet." Luna and Lucy shared a look. "Uh, what amulet?" Luna lied. "Yes. We have no idea what you're talking about" said Lucy. "Don't lie. I saw your brother give it to someone and tracked the energy here," Hex bellowed, "now where is it?" Before either could answer, Lincoln turned into XLR8 and tackled him.

"Here's a trick I want to see you do. Make yourself disappear" XLR8 said. Hex growled and pointed his staff at him. He fired a beam at the alien, who dodged it, causing the beam to head straight for Luna. The moment the beam hit her, she was covered from head to toe in golden bandages with only her eyes showing.

"Mo, mmn mn!" Luna shouted as she fell back. XLR8 headbutted Hex in the stomach, winding him. "Don't turn my sisters into mummies" he snarled. Hex growled and began shooting fireballs at. The speedy alien easily dodged and knocked Hex away. He then caught him in a super fast tackle and carried away in a speedy dash.

The comotion attracted Leni, who came out just in time to see XLR8 dashing off with Hex in tow. "Lucy, was that…" "Yes" Lucy said flatly. Leni grinned. "Don't worry Linky. Lucky Girl is coming to help" she said as she ran after them. "Wait, you don't know where they're going" Lucy said as she tried to catch up. Luna groaned as her two sisters ran off, leaving her strung up like a birthday present. _Brilliant,_ she thought, _I'm helpless and my siblings are fighting a crazy wizard. On the plus, I can't see this getting any worse._ Luan suddenly walked through and noticed Luna and the hole in the wall. "Luna?" she said. Luna looked up. "I'd like to ask what's happened her, but you look a little TIED-UP at the moment! Get it? Get it?"

Luna groaned. _I stand corrected_ she thought.

 **Can Lincoln and Lucky Girl beat Hex? Can they stop the bad luck curse? And will Luna survive Luan's puns? Find out next chapter where Lincoln meets a new friend. Also, sorry for the wait for a short chapter. I've been busy and stuck with a dry spell of creativity. I hope this will do. Until next time, peace out.**


	7. Important Question

**Hey guys. Don't worry, chapter 7 of "1 Boy, 10 Aliens" is on it's way. But I have a question for you. You see, Lincoln's layout for his original ten aliens were chosen to represent his sisters. But with his new aliens, I want to use aliens that I think would represent him better. And while I have some ideas, I would like to hear what aliens you think would represent him. Suggest in the comments, and don't forget to explain why. And who knows. Maybe your choice will show up in the future. Have a nice Day.**

 **From: Samurai Pikachu.**


	8. Spellbound

**Last time on 1 Boy, 10 Aliens, Leni obtained the amulet of luck, allowing her to become Lucky Girl. Unfortunately, the amulet's power also meant that her siblings suffer a string of bad luck as a result. And to top it off, the magic-wielding madman Hex is on the warpath to reclaim the amulet. Will the new hero prevail? Find out, as we tune in for XLR8 taking Hex in for one heck of a ride.**

 **CHAPTER 7: SPELLBOUND**

"Ooofff!"

Flying back-first through a wall is not a pleasant experience for anyone, especially if you were being propelled by a fast moving object. Hex found this out as XLR8 tossed him back-first into a wall. "Gah!" Hex shouted as he pulled himself up. "You wretched beast!" XLR8 retracted his visor. "Aww," the blue alien said, "you hurt my feelings." Hex fired more and more blasts at Lincoln, but with XLR8's speed, he couldn't even touch him. The blue blur then smacked the magical man away with his tail. "You're making this to easy" he said.

XLR8 then dashed at Hex, when suddenly, he slipped on a banana peel and flew into a new wall. He groaned as he slowly slid down it and changed back into Lincoln. "Man, that was unlucky of me" he said as he rolled on his back. He got back up slowly. As he did, he heard a voice he hoped not to hear.

"Hi Linky!"

Lincoln looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, Leni was running over in her Lucky Girl outfit and mask. Behind her was Lucy. "Leni, you don't understand, you're using to much luck!" Leni didn't listen as she landed a kick into the amazed Hex. Hex staggered back and fell over, landing on his back in the process. Leni then turned to her brother and smiled. "Hi Linky! Happy to see me?" Lincoln gulped nervously as he put a hand behind his head. "Uh Leni. I kind of have something to talk to you about…"

Before he could say anything though, a blast struck him from behind and knocked him away. Lincoln skidded across the dirt before stopping. Leni and Lucy looked in horror as they saw Lincoln try to get up, only to collapse. Leni turned to Hex. "Ok, mister magic guy. I hope you're ready to face…LUCKY GIRL!" Leni shouted as she ran forwards to punch him. The moment she got close though, Hex blocked the attack and knocked her away with his staff. Leni landed on her rear and slowly got up. "Ok, maybe you were ready" she said.

As Leni got up, she quickly realized something. Outside of maybe fifteen minutes of training, she had no combat skills. Unsure of what to do next, she grabbed a rock and threw it. The stone hit the the skull-faced man in the shoulder. He let out a grunt of pain and then picked Leni up by the collar. Leni began to sweat nervously as Hex ripped the amulet off. He scowled. "Drained. It will take hours to charge on his own." With a disgusted growl, he threw Leni down and opened a portal.

As he stepped through though, he felt someone tackling him from behind. "Hey! My brother gave that to me!"

Leni and Hex fell through the portal as Lucy finally managed to get Lincoln to his feet. They ran towards the portal, but it closed before they could reach it. "Aw man" said Lincoln. He turned to Lucy. "I thought that charm granted her luck." Lucy nodded. "It does," she replied, "but since she used a lot of the amulet's magic to find you, it needed to recharge. So his plans are going to be put on hold until he gets it back to power."

"Ok," Lincoln said, "so how do we find them?"

"Maybe I could help?"

Lincoln and Lucy turned their heads to see someone new. The person was a girl around Lincoln's age. She had fair skin, earrings shaped like a crescent moon, cozy-looking boots, purple shorts, and a pink shirt covered by a grayish-blue jacket. Her most peculiar feature, though, was that her hair was bright pink, like cotton candy. The pink hair was long and tied to her side in a braid.

The two siblings looked at the girl for a few seconds. "Uh, hi," Lincoln said at last, "I'm Lincoln. Who are you?"

"I'm Kelly Noel," the girl replied, "but you can call me Kelly. I guess. But I think I can help you. You just have to trust me."

Lucy and Lincoln looked at each other. "Should we trust her?" asked the white-haired boy. "Well, let's see," said the goth, "she came out of nowhere, is almost exclusively pink, and seems weird. On the other hand, we don't have any other leads on where Leni is, time is short, and Hex has the charms to make him invincible. So yes, we do trust her for now." The boy turn to Kelly. "Ok, we trust you. Now what do you need?"

"Just something that she owns, like a pair of glasses or a shoe. After that, I should be able to track her. I hope."

"You hope?" Lucy said.

Kelly gulped. "I never tracked down a human before. I just got here." The siblings eye's widened in shock at that comment. Or at least Lincoln assumed Lucy also went wide-eyed at Kelly's comment. "You're an alien?" said Lincoln. The pink-haired girl rubbed the back of her neck. "Sort of," she said, "I'm part of an alien species called anodite. They're an energy-based species that can manipulate mana, but that's besides the point. I'll explain later."

The two siblings shrugged. "Ok, let's go back home and regroup" suggested Lincoln. The two other girls nodded as Lincoln dialed up XLR8 again. Lucy and Kelly climbed on as Lincoln dashed off.

* * *

When the gang got back at the house, Lincoln turned back to normal and let the two in. When they got in, the siblings noticed that Kelly seemed more skittish with the extra people. She routinely dodged the other sisters like they were monsters from another world. Her breathing was heavier. She seemed to get a more anxious and nervous as the got to Lori and Leni's room. "You okay?" Lincoln asked. Kelly gulped.

"I don't like crowds" she said.

"How about you two stay in Lincoln's room while I get something that Leni owns" Lucy suggested. Kelly nodded and grabbed Lincoln's hand before he could respond. "So which one is yours?" she asked. The white haired boy lead her to his room and let her in. "Wow...it's really...small" Kelly said looking around. "It was originally a closet" he said awkwardly as he sat on his bed. "So, you're not from here?" he asked. Kelly sighed as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, but my dad was born here. He lost his family in a freak accident, where he was left an orphan. He was later found by a top secret organization of agents called the plumbers." Lincoln tried to stifle a laugh. "The Plumbers?" he said. Kelly blushed. "I know, I know. Can I continue?" Lincoln nodded. "Thanks. He eventually became one of the highest ranking agents. He also was attracted to females like a lepidopterran to honey. He loves meeting and flirting with women of any species. Then he met my mother, an anodite named Ceora."

"On a date?" Lincoln asked.

"In a prison cell" Kelly replied. "She was arrested for violating a law against aliens arriving on Earth without clearance or an ID mask. But after a while, the two became close. She was granted a parole and became my dad's partner, and later his wife. But not long after she gave birth to me, she vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Vanished. Since then, I've been all over the galaxy with my dad" the girl said. "It's not bad, but this is the first time I've been on Earth."

The two went silent for a while until they heard a sneeze on the outside. Lincoln opened the door to see Lucy sniffling and holding a pair of Leni's sunglasses. "I hate getting sick" she said flatly. "Me to" said Kelly as she grabbed the glasses and closed her eyes. Her hair began to flow up and out like she was underwater as she hovered in the air. After a few minutes, she fell back down as her hair returned to normal. "I think I know where she is," she said, "he's at the cemetery." Lucy smiled. "Perfect" she said before turning to Lincoln. "Lincoln, dial up Big Chill. We need to get there and fast."

Lincoln dialed the alien and turned into the phantom-like moth and opened a window. "Want to come?" he asked Kelly. "Well, you do look like you need someone with experience, so sure." Big Chill nodded and scooped the two girls up under his arms and flew off into the sky.

* * *

The cemetary was very creepy. Tombstones ran rampant like small stone hills or the teeth of a monster. Crows hovered around in the sky, cawing like a warning. Aside from the crows though, it was deathly silent. It also seemed to be perpetually dark with dark clouds in the sky and low fog creeping on the ground. It was a very scary place.

So sure enough, Lucy loved it.

"I always wanted to vacation here" she said as she ran a hand over a headstone covered in moss. Kelly shared a look with Lincoln, who was still Big Chill. "It's her thing" he said. "Right," she said, "so here's the plan. We'll try to find the amulets and destroy them and save your sister. Then we take out Hex. We go in, we get out, and only he gets hurt." Lincoln and Lucy nodded and headed off. Thanks to Lucy spending a lot of time in the dark, it wasn't hard for her to see where they were going. After a while, she stopped the two when they came to an area with several large stone creatures that resembled gorillas with purple lines on them guarding a cage. And in the cage was Leni. Big Chill and Kelly shared a nod before leaping into a swift ambush.

Big Chill froze one into a block of ice and shattered it with a kick. A second one lumbered over to crush him to bits, but he turned intangible as the fist passed through it and froze it solid. He then froze his fist and punched the head off the frozen thing. "Say cool" he said.

"Behind you!" Kelly shouted.

Big Chill turned to see a large beast about to bring both fists down on him. A pink disk smashed into the face of the monster. Big Chill turned to see Kelly with two more disks coming from her hands. With two swift movements, the disks slashed through the neck, causing it to collapse. Two more lumbered at her. At the last second, she ducked as they crashed and shattered into rubble. She then fired a blast that completely destroyed the final one. Lincoln looked amazed as he turned back to normal. "I've had a lot of combat experience" she said. She put her hand on the lock of the cage and destroyed it with a pulse of mana. Lincoln opened the door happily, but quickly felt something was wrong when he heard a sobbing sound. "Leni?" he said concerned. Leni turned her head. "Oh. Hey Linky" she said, her eyes red from crying. "You ok?" Lincoln asked.

Leni slumped forwards. "I ruined it" she said, her voice cracking. "What happened?" the white haired brother asked. Leni closed her eyes and told her story.

* * *

 _Leni and Hex tumbled through the portal and landed in the cemetery. Leni tried to get up, but was pinned by a rock beast. "Let me go! You can't do this to a hero!" Hex turned to her and laughed. "A hero? You? Everything that's happened to your family today is your fault."_

 _Leni blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked._

" _The amulet of luck you were wearing gave everyone around you. You were a curse and a burden to your family. Although that's not that different from how you are normally." Leni's face fell. "But...but...the park...I saved those people...I, like, stopped the fire!" she cried desperately._

" _Yes. After you started it. And you only did so because you had an amulet that grants you luck. Let's face it. You're nothing but a failure, with or without it. So long." With that, he turned and left as the monsters carried her away._

* * *

"And I've been sitting here thinking. And you know what. He's right. I only did totes awesome things 'cause of that amulet. And even then, it's because of dumb luck." She turned away from him and took off her mask. "Fitting for a dummy like me." She threw the mask aside sadly. Lincoln looked at it before picking it up and sitting next to her. "Leni, I'm sorry how you feel. And I'm sorry for not looking you in the eye and saying you weren't dumb last night. But you know what? I really know how you feel." Leni turned to him. "You do?" she asked.

"I sometimes think I'm only a hero because I have a watch that turns me into aliens. Without it, I'm just a boy who reads comic books in his underwear and has white hair" he said. "I mean, at least you have some really cool talents like your fashion or your lock-picking. Without the omnitrix, I'm just boring old Lincoln. But you know what? Without me, the watch is just a watch. It doesn't do anything on it's own. I'm the one who uses it." Leni looked at him before hugging him tightly. "I had no idea you felt this way" she sobbed.

Lucy turned to Kelly to see her tearing up. "It's just like those soap operas I watch with my friend" she said. The two siblings just hugged each other in reassurance.

"Aww, how touching!"

The tender moment was cut short with the arrival of the skull faced sourcer. Hex now had all of the amulets around his neck and had a golden aura radiating off of him. With a smirk, he shot a burst of fire at Lucy. Kelly countered with a disk of magic as Leni and Lucy snuck off and Lincoln ran out. Upon examining the watch though, he saw that it was recharging. "Oh come on" he said as Hex shot at him. Kelly tackled him away as the blast hit a tree. The two rolled on the ground until they stopped with the pink-haired girl sitting on the white-haired boy's chest. The two blushed at the awkward position they were in.

"Uhh...you're sitting on me" he said after a few seconds when she didn't move. "Huh? OH," Kelly said as she scrambled off, "sorry." She then rose up in a combat stance. "Lincoln," she shouted, "grab your sisters and run! I'll cover you!" "I think there's a problem with that plan" Lincoln replied. Turning around, she saw what she meant. An army of rock creatures were surrounding them. "Oh crud" she said. Hex laughed as he rose up in the air. "You fools! I can command fire! I have unbreakable luck! I control weather, plants, and the earth you walk on itself! I have intelligence and immortality! I am invincible!" Roots then wrapped around the two kids and lifted them off the ground. "Now the only question remains. How should I finish you two off?"

Leni looked back. Upon seeing the predicament her brother was in, something made her stop. She felt...well she couldn't really describe it. It was like anger, but it burned hotter. Her face turned scarlet as her breathing got harder. She slowly stomped over to Hex, growling slightly. "Leave Linky alone!" she shouted. Hex looked down at Leni and laughed. "What are you going to do?" he taunted, "you're useless!" Leni growled louder as her eyes turned a brilliant gold. "I SAID," she shouted "LEAVE! LINKY! ALONE!"

After that last shout, a surge of power shot out of her in a huge golden shockwave. The blast reduced the rock monsters to pebbles, destroyed the vines holding the two children, and knocked Hex out of the air. Hex got up and fired a blast of magic at Leni, but the teenage girl shot an even larger blast, which destroyed Hex's and hit him. The sourcer got to his feet and saw the amulets were knocked off of him. He ran for them, but was knocked away by a huge red arm. "That was for making Leni cry" Four Arms said. Hex got up to see something that made dread run through him. Kelly had gathered the charms together and with a blast of mana, reduced the charms to shards. "No! Nononononono…." the man with the skull tattoo said as the three faced him. "You haven't heard the end of me!" he shouted, "I will have my reven-!"

 _*WAM!*_

The three blinked in surprise as Hex fell forwards on his face. Standing behind him was Lucy holding a shovel. "Hi. I'm still here" she said.

* * *

Hex was hauled off. While he was placed in the car, the four heros made ways to a nearby ice cream parlor. As they were walking, Lincoln stopped his second oldest. "Leni," he said to her, "thanks for being a hero." Leni smiled. "I wasn't being a hero. I was just being plain, dumb old Leni."

"You're not dumb" Lincoln said while looking her in the eyes. Leni chuckled and hugged him. "Hey Kelly," she said to the pink haired girl, "can I ask you a favor? You know that power I used back there? I want to know how to use it better. I want to be a real hero, not a dumb luck user." Kelly thought it over for a second. "On one condition. Lincoln has to be my new friend" she said. The other three looked at each other. "Sure" said Lincoln as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. Kelly pulled him in and hugged him.

Leni smiled happily while Lucy stopped suddenly. "Uh guys, I feel like we forgot something" she said. The others looked at her funny. "What do you mean?" asked Lincoln. "Ah, it's probably nothing," she said "now let's go. I want that pitch-black ice cream." The group shrugged and continued on. "I always wanted to try ice cream" Kelly said.

* * *

 _Loud Residence_

"What did one pharoah say to the other pharoah? Have you seen my mummy?"

Luna groaned. She was still wrapped up from head to toe in the magical bindings with only her eyes showing. Luckily, she could still breath. Unluckily, she was forced to hear Luan trying some new jokes on her.

"What's a mummy's favorite music? Wrap! Get it? Get it?" Luna glared. "Geeze. I never knew someone could be so grumpy. I'm just trying to give you a good gag. Hehehe!"

 _I'll kill you Leni,_ Luna thought to herself, _I'll get you if it's the last thing I do._

 **And here we go. Not only has Leni discovered that she has magical powers, but Lincoln discovered a new friend. But things aren't going to be sunny for long, as another friend Lincoln makes will prove not to be so friendly. Special thanks to Mademoiselle-Star 2018 for allowing me to use her character Kelly. And I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
